European Revelation
by cantsleepwritenow
Summary: Set after season 3 finale: Maura disappeared and left Jane in the dark. Time goes by without any word from Maura until Jane is sent on a mysterious assignment to Europe. Circumstances and people force them to spend time together on the other side of the world. During the course of the trip, they have to deal with things from the past and cope with their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is my first fanfic...so please be gentle...if you like it there is more to come...Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and ****Tess Gerritson**...I own nothing, just love them!  
_

_Day 1, 15:25, Boston, MA._

"Janie, wait!" Angela shouted over a customer when Jane passed her happy that her inquisitive mother was busy! Well she had been lucky enough having avoided talking to her the last two days but she should know better than to hope being able to do this any longer. "I know that you're still waiting on the DNA results, so there's time for some coffee with ya Ma!" Jane hated how she always seemed to know everything. She couldn't blame her colleagues, Angela had a sneaky technique of making you spill whatever information she needed without you even noticing. "Alright Ma, but as soon as we have the match I'm leaving! Will take a lifetime anyway cause that joke of a ME will contaminate the sample..." Her mother interrupted Jane while handing the customer the change :"Stop it already, he is a really nice and determined guy! Filling those big shoes isn't easy for him, ya know!" "She was a size 6 1/2 Ma, that's not too big!" Jane replied teasingly knowing her mother hated her being literal and hoping she's let the Maura subject drop. Angela came to the table Jane had sat down at with two mugs in hand. Certainly not dropping the subject, she took her daughter's hand in her own and started:"Have you heard from her?" Angela could see the fury building up in Janes facial expression "No Ma, and stop asking, she won't call!"

"Oh, Janie darlin', I'm sure she will. That's unlike Maura. Being all that well mannered and 'all. There is certainly a perfectly good reason. Uhm, maybe they don't have phone reception over there, ya know!"

"Really Ma, it's Europe, not the Sahara desert! Knowing the Isles they are staying in some super fancy rehab facility with all the extras and I believe they do have phones or connections and all that shit! She decides on not talking to me!"

Angela could see how much this bothered Jane. Hell, everybody could see. Ever since Maura had taken her leave of absence or whatever it was called to travel with Constance to Europe to speed up her recovery, Jane was a mess. She was snapping at everyone, constantly aggressive and unfriendly. She was clearly hurt and it ran deep. Trying to calm her down Angela decided to replay the events: „So, Janie the last time you saw her and talked to her was at Doyle's funeral, right? Didn't she say something, like where to reach her, or when she'll be back?" Jane's eyes turned into a fierce stare "Ma! For the hundreds time: No! But since you won't stop unless I tell you again: here we go: At the funeral I apologized a gazillion times but Maura was in all cyborg-mode that day, saying she had forgiven me for shooting her biological father because I quote", Jane continued mimicking Maura's slightly snobbish tone of voice:"you acted according to your line of duty, that was what is demanded of you. I'm quite sure you'll understand my further actions. There are important matters I have to attend to, so if you'll excuse me." Jane made a face and switched back to her normal voice "then she turned on her expensive heels, went off to the black limousine and was never seen or heard of again!"

Angela rose from her chair and went over to Jane and wanted to give her a hug, but was stopped by her daughter instantly:" Ma stop it! First of all I'm a detective and can't have an overbearing mother, people respect me here... Second, it's not worth mentioning any more... I did everything in my power to make things right again, but she didn't let me...she just took off...really who am I to care of this friendship if she doesn't?...tried calling her several times, left messages...nothing...she didn't even bother to tell me that she took the leave to take care of her mom..." Angela wanted to smooth things by explaining that Maura was certainly confused and hurt with all that had happened, but Jane wouldn't let go, she was furious. "She thought of leaving you a long note Ma, that you can stay in the guesthouse and asked you to look after that ugly turtle, but she couldn't give her best friend a call? No, I had to find out at the station! Really, Ma?" Before Angela could reply Frankie came over to them. "Hey Sis, they got the results back, Korsak's waiting for you!"

Jane couldn't be happier to evade further talking about Maura and started to head out. Patting Frankies shoulder she said „Thanks man, for saving me from Dr. Freud here! It was about time!" "Beer later?" Frankie shouted after her and was answered with a consenting wave over the brunettes shoulder.

"Maura again?" he asked turning to his mother, who nodded desperately. Giving Angela an affirmative clap on her shoulder Frankie said teasingly:"Ya know Ma, by how my big sis behaves lately one could really think...ya know if Maura was a man...that she's in love" His grin froze when he saw the serious expression on his mother's face. "Frankie..., Janie is...that's the problem sweetheart!" He sat down opposite his mother "Ma, what are you saying here? They were uhmm...dating?...or what the hell are you trying to say?" By the puzzled look on her son's face Angela knew she had to elaborate "You're like your father, not seeing what's right in front of ya...they weren't... but our Janie is madly in love, she doesn't realize it ya know...but a mother always knows."

_17:43_

"Finally we nailed that pervert!" Korsak exclaimed and high-fived with Frost. When he approached Jane to do the same, she shook her head and waved off "That isn't something to celebrate, we were just damn lucky that he killed no one else while we were still in the dark! If it wasn't for that incompetent jerk of a ME we would have had a lead days ago!" Frost and Korsak exchanged glances knowing better than to comment on Jane's fury. "Dirty Robber?" Frost asked swiftly changing the subject. Korsak nodded and Jane agreed grumpily with "Gotta bring Frankie he asked to grab a beer today, ok with you guys?" While Korsak grabbed his jacket he teased "Certainly, if he's going to be detective he's gotta start by learning how to celebrate a closed case"

_20:03_

The three men avoided the topic of Maura safely during the whole evening. Certainly she was the elephant in the room and they all ignored Jane's disdainful comments on the new ME! After the third round of beers Frost asked boldly" Guys I have a question for you! You know I met this girl...Shania...and we've been dating for while...and then I met Sue and went out with her a few times...so thing is, can't decide on one of the two? Any advice?" Korsak slapped his thighs and laughed out loud:"Knew it that you're a player! Cheers!" He raised his bottle and took a sip! Frankie looked down at the table avoiding eye-contact with his sister, knowing this was a sensitive topic, but was surprised at her reaction. "A tough one, that's for sure! But I guess we've all been in love once or twice..." She grinned at Korsak"...so I think we can help you with that one. I'll go first, I knew in high school that I was in love with that one guy, when I started thinking of him when I should read a book for school. My mind always drifted off to him!...Frankie?"

"Mhmm...guess I always hoped it was Gale when the phone rang.." He smiled and looked to Korsak: "Linda, first love, always first thought in the mornin and last one before I fell asleep!" Jane continued:" Guess it's the person you want to call first when something significant happens in your life!" They continued taking turns, one after the other giving Frost advice.

_04:11 _

Jane was sound asleep when her phone rang. Used to getting early morning calls when somewhere a murder needed solving, she was alert within seconds and answered:  
"Rizzoli"

"Mornin' Rizzoli" said the Chief's deep voice "There'll be a car at your door in twenty minutes! Get ready, bring your passport and get down there. Leave your gun!"

"Sorry Sir, what? Passport, no gun?" She asked puzzled thinking she didn't hear right. Normally those calls came from Frost or Korsak giving her information on the crime scene. This was strange.

"Rizzoli, this is no homicide investigation! It's a different matter! You'll be briefed on your way. No more questions! Go! This is an order!"

"Okay I guess Chief?" Jane mumbled and after a 'good luck' from the Chief he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2 Day 2

_**A/N: Thanks' a lot for the nice reviews, so I put up chapter two… if you like it there is more to come...Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritson...I own nothing, just love them!**_

_Day 2, 08:42 GMT+1, Interlaken, Switzerland_

Constance took a sip from her green tea and looked through the glass facade down at the mountain range. Mists were clouding the view and only revealing the white tips of the glaciers.

"Good morning mother" Maura said taking a seat opposite her in the cleanly designed breakfast room.

"And what a delightful morning it is! Are you all set, darling?" She asked facing her daughter.

"Yes I am, but I still believe that measures are beyond necessary."

"What is or is not necessary is not for you to decide, dear. Your safety is of utmost importance to me, as it was to Patrick. We agreed on this and all the arrangements have been made."

Before Maura could make her point the waiter interrupted asking if he should bring the usual. The blonde women nodded.

"We never agreed on this. You solely commanded..."

Constance looked at her daughter the way that she always did when obedience was required.

"Mon Dieu, Maura! I never command, I simply suggest." Everybody surrounding Constance Isles knew that a 'suggestion' was by all means to be followed. Maura rolled her eyes at her mother, a habit she'd picked up from Jane "Don't do that Maura, Il ne faut pas! You insisted on that little academic tour of yours and the terms are non-negotiable!"

Maura sighed. "Just allow me one question mother?"

The older woman nodded and she continued "Why her?"

"It's quite simple my dear. Patrick was convinced that she had splendid natural instinct, is as protective over you as we are and capable of anything in order to keep you safe. I couldn't agree more…."

"But mother.." the younger Isles tried to issue, but was instantly interrupted by Constance's distinct gesture indicating no further discussion.

The waiter brought Maura's usual white tea and after a few sips in silence Constance continued: "So my dear, I think it's time for you to get to the Heliport, Berlin's waiting!"  
Maura walked around the table, kissed her mother on the cheek and uttered slightly ironical: "À bientôt mother!"

Her mother forced one of her well practiced smiles: "Oui, à bientôt, be careful dear...and by the way this new Jil Sander looks exquisite on you!"

_04:33 Boston, USA_

A black limousine was standing in front of the house with a driver leaning at the side. What the hell was this? She had quickly taken a shower, locked her gun away and fed Jo, for she didn't know when she would be coming back. Her mind was going crazy because she didn't know what to expect. The Chief had never acted so strange. She approached the car, the driver opened the door and motioned her to get in.

A grey haired man in a dark suit sat inside. He had an aura of importance about him and nodded at Jane. She sat down and bursted out impatiently "What is going on here for heaven's sake?"

"A good morning to you too, Detective. It's a pleasure to have you. Did you bring your passport?" He seemed to ignore her question and Jane pulled the document out of her blazer and held it out. "Good. I suppose you left your gun as instructed. Don't worry you'll be provided one upon your arrival. Interpol is informed." Jane didn't trust her ears. Interpol? Gun upon arrival! What the fuck was going on? Where was he taking her?

"What..."she tried to form a question, but the man interrupted her: "Your confusion is quite understandable, but rest assured it is for your own safety and that of your assignment." He grabbed an envelope lying next to him and handed it to Jane. Before she could take it he pulled it back and underlined with a determined tone: "In here is everything you need to know, but it is only to open on the plane. Are we clear?" Plane? Why wasn't he giving her any valid information? What was this? He gave the envelope to Jane as soon as she nodded. Certainly knowing her confusion the man continued: "This is a matter of high importance to a lot of people. The Isles family has friends in high places and you were selected."

"What? Maura?" Jane blurted. "Yes detective, you are to protect Dr. Maura Isles. You'll meet her in Berlin. She was to stay off the radar with Mrs. Isles while the operations were taking their course, but unfortunately matters couldn't be resolved up until now. So for Dr. Isles insisted on pursuing academic matters she needs to be under surveillance. Detailed information you'll find in here!" The mysterious man pointed at the envelope. Before Jane could start asking one of the thousand questions that were piling up in her head, the car came to a stop and he opened the door. "I'll be leaving you know, Charles will take you to the airport. Good luck!" He pulled an airline ticket from his suit pocket, handed it to Jane and exited the vehicle. "Wait what..." He already had closed the door so Jane was left alone with the ticket and the envelope and no clue what was going on...

_07:15 somewhere over the Atlantic_

Jane had to admit that flying first class had its benefits, but she couldn't really enjoy them. She had read the file through fully and couldn't help but wonder. Why didn't Maura tell her? They had been through so much together and she thought they shared at least trust! She could have called Jane and told her! Hell, Maura!

The report contained information on a famous mob boss she remembered from the most wanted list! To Jane's knowledge he was not caught. There was never enough material on his whereabouts or his backers and crimes couldn't properly be pinned to him. This report though, was filled with everything needed to catch that bastard and have a strong case. She wondered where it came from, because the source cited was anonymous. The detective brushed through her long unruly dark curls and wondered why it had taken her so long to see the connection. She blamed it on the sleep deprivation: He was the one pulling the strings behind those attacks on Maura. Patrick Doyle had been his archenemy. With him out of the way there was only one of the bloodline left...

Jane felt her anger building up and couldn't resist but slam her fist into the armrest. Being all caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize that the flight attendant was right beside her: "Everything alright?" The young woman asked politely. "Uhm…yes, thank you" Jane mumbled, more certain that nothing was. Her best friend was in danger. "Would you like a blanket? Or a nightcap, makes it easier to fall asleep on such a long flight?" the small framed women asked the detective with a polite smile. "Like that would help…" Jane uttered under her breath and saw the puzzled look on the flight attendant's face. Really, a blanket and a nightcap always solved problems….What did this young woman know about problems for her biggest drama in life was probably to ensure her perfect make-up during a transatlantic flight…Jane told herself to calm down and not to hit the armrest again… Braise yourself Jane, you are a detective for the love of god… The brunette cleared her throat and answered in her slightly gravelly voice: "Yes please, a blanket and a Whiskey would be great."

Wrapped in the blanket, sipping the liquor slowly, Jane asked herself how Maura was feeling. Did she know what was going on? If so, she must be so scared….her poor Maura…she remembered her face filled with pain and hatred the day Doyle was shot. All Jane had wanted to do was to wrap her arms around her friend and give her comfort…protect her…as she had done when Constance was run over. But Maura wouldn't let her…so for some reason Jane felt really relieved that she was 'selected' by whom ever, to be with Maura and look out for her. Ever since they had met, Jane couldn't suppress the feeling that she had to protect the blonde. The doctor was not weak…hell no…her mind was striving with scientific brilliance, a world that would always be a closed book to Jane. Maura was fiercely independent, classy and determined in everything she did. She would never let anybody see her soul, only Jane…the kind, caring and in her own way very attentive side of Dr. Isles. Yes she had shown it to Jane, but Maura had let her in only to shut her out again, which hurt the strong detective beyond anything she had ever experienced. Jane's eyes got heavier…


	3. Chapter 3 Day 2 continued

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews…I really appreciate them. So I decided on trying another chapter…let me know what you think…as before: Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritson...I own nothing, just love them! **_

_14:45 GMT+1, Adlon Hotel, Berlin, Germany_

The boy carefully took down the Louis Vuitton bags from the luggage cart. Maura was nervously walking up and down in the room. After giving a generous tip she sat down on the bed. She sighed and let herself drop backwards on the fine linen. The always so determined doctor was torn. She had to face Jane again and didn't know how to react. On the one hand she was still angry with her for shooting her biological father. Rationally Jane did what was expected of a detective, but it was her father after all. Maura couldn't really hate Jane though. She really wanted to, but she couldn't, because it was Jane. Always acting with best intentions in mind and according to her strict sense of right and wrong.

On the other hand, Maura was really excited to see Jane again. God she had missed her… Every single day over the past weeks… She couldn't wait to share all that had happened, because Jane was the only one who always got her. No matter how she felt, what she wanted to say -even her scientific 'chatter'- the women had an understanding of what was going on inside of Maura which was unexplainable.

Several times a day Maura had taken her phone in hand in order to call her friend, but hesitated. The excuse not to dial her number because she was ordered to stay undercover always got the best of the doctor. She knew it was a convenient excuse to her not to deal with the two voices in her head. Today evading was impossible. In a few hours she would have to face that sparkling brown eyes and act…Oh my god…

Maura decided on meditating, if it would provide a solution, it would at least calm her down.

_16:50 GMT+1, Berlin, Adlon Hotel_

She had only managed to fall asleep for an hour on the plane because she was too unsettled by all that had happened and was about to. At the airport a man with her name on a sign was waiting and drove her to the hotel. Through the revolving doors she entered the luxurious lobby and headed to the front desk. "Willkommen im Hotel Adlon. Was darf ich für Sie tun?" The young clerk said to her smiling, while she was only hearing blablabla…

"Hello. My name is Jane Rizzoli, I guess there should be a …uhm….reservation?" The clerks face brightened up a little more, although Jane thought this not to be possible considering the constant grin he was wearing. "Detective Rizzoli, certainly. Welcome to the Adlon."

Jane was surprised, that he seemed to know who she was, but before she could wonder, he told her to follow the boy to her room, who was already standing by her side.

While riding the elevator with the hotel employee, it hit Jane. She was in a five star hotel without anything to wear besides the clothes she had on. No toothbrush, no shower gel, nothing. The only thing comforting was the new gun at her side. A policeman had been called when she was at the passport control and led her to an extra room. There she was handed the gun and a piece of paper that allowed her to carry it. She really needed the comfort of the gun, it felt familiar. Jane had never been to Europe, let alone was she accustomed to everyone around her talking in a language she didn't understand. The proud detective was out of her natural habitat, not something she appreciated. But her discomfort about the unfamiliarity faded in comparison to the fact that she was to meet Maura- soon rather than later, as she supposed. The brunette felt her stomach ache. Yes, it was definitely her gunshot wound that was causing her pain again. It has been doing that for quite a while lately….a psychosomatic whatever, as Maura had called it…Thank you…The last thing she needed was thinking of Maura's know-it-all comments on her life.

Her thoughts where interrupted by the doors of the elevator opening and giving view to the luxurious hallway that led to the rooms. The employee motioned her to follow and Jane walked towards her inevitable destiny…

_17:18 GMT+1, Berlin, Adlon Hotel_

Maura lay on one of the beds in the all white Spa Room and tried to relax. Her facial had been wonderful, but it didn't really help her take her mind off the past and future events. To her it was clear that she was stressed – all the indicators where there: slightly increased heart rate, unsteady respiration and even the faintly dilated pupils- that is why she had decided to award herself with a Spa visit. To her as a scientist, and not only to her, but also to anyone with a not so brilliant mind, it should be clear why she was showing all the symptoms. She had an important lecture to give tomorrow….Well, but she had given lectures more than once and was quite accustomed to speaking in front of her fellow scientists….Hmmm…No, it had to be the overall situation…her being supposedly followed by one of the most sought after criminals…No, she was never one to let fear get the best of her…

Maura's chain of thoughts was interrupted when the charming women from the Spa reception entered the relaxation room.

"Dr. Isles?" she whispered and slowly approached the blonde. Maura raised her head and mumbled something affirmative. "Sorry to disturb you, but I was told to inform you that your guest has already checked into the Junior Suite."

The blonde felt the blood rush to her head and hoped the women didn't see it…Jane was here…After all these weeks of silence she was really here. Somehow she had believed that it wouldn't happen. But obviously it did. She was here…right here in Berlin…in the same hotel…Jane came… Within a few split seconds Maura's mind was back in gear and she was ready to form a proper sentence: "Well then, thank you. Please make sure that my guest is informed that I will be expecting her in the lobby at half past six…all the other things are taken care of I suppose?" The women nodded and Maura added a polite: "Dankeschön."

_17:41 GMT+1, Berlin, Adlon Hotel, Junior Suite_

There were repeating knocks on the door, accompanied by a "Room Service", so Jane jumped out of the shower and grabbed the bathrobe. Wrapped in the soft fabric she opened the door. The young hotel employee held what looked like shopping bags and a clothing bag in his hands and uttered "Guten Tag. Ich darf Ihnen…" Before he could finish his sentence the detective interrupted quite harshly: "In English please." As soon as the words had left her lips, she realized that her tone was rather impolite due to her imbalance. "I'm sorry, M'am…" he started with quite a heavy German accent and blushed. Jane raised her hand to motion him that the offense was not taken…she ignored the 'M'am' and he continued: "I am supposed to tell you that Dr. Isles will be awaiting you in the lobby at half past six. This is for you. May I put it on your bed?" Jane nodded and let the young man in.

Jane opened the zipper of the clothing bag first and revealed a stunning black cocktail dress…what the fuck was going on here…Gucci?...This cost probably more than a month's salary…Somebody seemed to have thought of her wardrobe problem. The detective looked into the bags only to find more pricey items… Her benefactor had thought of everything, travel kit, shoes and a handbag, both matching the dress…all in her size, obviously… this had Maura written all over… Jane didn't know if she should feel fortunate or offended… … Hell, a pair of jeans and a shirt would have done the job…what had she gotten herself into…Still not capable of deciding on an emotion towards the delivery, the detective went back to the bathroom to get ready.

While drying her hair, Jane looked into the mirror making a funny face and repeated "M'am…do I look like a M'am to you? Dr. Isles is 'awaiting' you …pff…what an honour…Her Excellency, the 'Queen of the Dead' is 'awaiting' me in the lobby…pff."

_18:30 GMT+1, Berlin, Adlon Hotel, Lobby_

Looking around the magnificent lobby, Jane couldn't make out Maura sitting anywhere in the heavy upholstery. She was definitely nervous and uncomfortable. The detective plugged on her dress. It fit, but it was really tight. Smooth piano music was filling the room and Jane felt like in a movie. People were chatting, walking by her, sipping drinks at the bar…When her eyes were running along the bar it hit her…there she was…perfectly done hair, a velvet blue dress, sitting elegantly in one of the chairs facing away from her…Maura…Jane felt her heart drop. She took a deep breath and walked slowly towards her…

Before the detective could say anything, Maura turned around and faced her, as if she had sensed her presence.

"Jane…" Maura said slowly. Her mind went blank. Jane's frame was perfectly accentuated by the black dress. The always unruly curls framed the sharply cut face and warm brown eyes looked at her. The doctor swallowed in hope to regain her composure.

"Well,…uhm…Hi Maura." Jane mumbled. She was motionless, the sparkling green eyes had frozen her every movement.

"Take a seat" the blonde said and motioned gracefully to the barstool next to her. "I see everything fits perfectly… How was your flight?"

Maura was undoubtedly back in her society-mode. The detective couldn't decide on whether she was to hug or scream at the woman next to her…


	4. Chapter 4 Day 2 and start of Day 3

_**A/N: I'm so flattered by your reviews…Thank you. Here is one more…I hope you like it…I decided on putting up *'s for the short parts which are not in English. As always: Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritson...I own nothing, just love them! **_

_18:38 GMT+1, Berlin, Adlon Hotel, Lobby Bar_

"I insist you try a German beer, Jane. After all you don't get the opportunity that often. Or would you rather have a glass of Riesling with me?" Maura broke the silence.

"Any beer will do…let's try the German one." Jane sighed, hoping that the beer would ease her thinking. The doctor ordered and elaborated: "The German purity law was first established by Archduke Wilhelm IV in 1516. It states that only water, hops and barley malt are to be used for brewing. Since 1919 it is mandatory in all of Germany…"

"Well the taste is what counts isn't it" Jane said and raised the bottle in order to click glasses with Maura, who instantly shook her head disapprovingly. "Oh my god, Jane, one does not touch glasses, if one drinks a beer. You only do that with wine, we're in Europe after all."

"Uhm I'm sorry Maura, for not being all worldly like you…I just wonder why you brought me all the way over here, if I'm sooo impossible you could have found someone else." The brunette stated fairly aggravated and took a sip of her beer.

It was true, Jane was in some way impossible…Maura had thought about that lately…The brunette had been on her mind a lot…now she was sitting next to her, her furrowed face and the beer in her hand contradicted her sophisticated appearance. It was unbelievable how breathtakingly beautiful she looked made up like this…and even more, because the detective had no idea at all how stunning she was…One of the traits Maura found incredibly charming…but even more delightful was the sight of an angry Jane, dressed in Gucci, sipping on a beer…the blonde couldn't help but smile and her line of thought was interrupted…

"So I'm funny now? Thank you, always here for your entertainment… You know what? Find another puppet, that dresses up for you and plays your bodyguard...I'm out!" The furious women slammed the beer on the bar, but Maura instantly covered Jane's hand that was holding the bottle. "Jane…Jane…calm down, please…look at me…" the doctor averted in a calming but determined manner. "Please forgive me…I smiled at you, because I was just thinking that I really appreciate your faux-pas, they make you you…and I just realized that I am truly happy to see you."

The brunette smiled back at Maura. No matter what, when those sparkling pair of green eyes looked at her, Jane was defenceless…Being cross with Maura was nothing she was good at, she never was, but Jane could not give in that easily…after all this women had sent her half around the globe and was now picking at her instead of explaining what the hell this all was about.

As if she was reading her mind, the doctor elaborated. "Jane, I think I owe you an explanation…"

"Uhmm yeah…please shoot…"

"First of all, thank you that you came. I just want to let you know, that all this was not my idea. I'm sorry for all you were put through. It was out of my control. My mother insisted that it had to be you. She wants to ensure my safety on this trip through Europe and would only let me leave with a chaperon. I consider it totally unnecessary, but you know Constance. She never takes no for an answer. She chose you… I take you read the report?"

Jane didn't know whether she should feel offended that Maura didn't want her, but tried not to dive into that feeling. "Yeah, I did read it…and I'm really concerned. I don't want anyone to harm you, ya know. I'm kinda happy that Constance picked me, I wouldn't trust anyone else to do the job…although all this…" Jane motioned a circle in the air "…is really weird."

There it was again, the Rizzoli protective mode…Maura found it highly flattering and grinned. "Oh yes Jane, it is, isn't it?… I would have never imagined the two of us travelling Europe…but my mother left us no choice I take it." The slender tall women had visibly relaxed and returned the smile.

"Maur'…Amongst the countless questions I have, these are top of the list: Why or what is this trip all about and why in hell didn't you call me, text me or anything…I was so mad at you for leaving me just like this?"

The doctor took Jane's hands in hers feeling that she had really hurt her friend and tried to explain: "I was ordered not to tell anyone where mother and I were. We went straight to Interlaken to aid her recovery and get me out of the line of fire…Furthermore I was instructed not to reveal our whereabouts. When I ran away at the funeral, I knew it was the only way…you would have asked questions…Lying is not my forte…and to be blunt, I was still bewildered by the fact that you shot my biological father…"

The touch of their hands sent a shiver trough Jane's body, but she couldn't determine the reason for that…Maybe it was relief, relief over knowing what had happened and the doctor's explanation seemed understandable, at least if one was familiar with Maura-logic. The detective cleared her throat. "I know….I just tried to do my job, ya know…I replayed it a thousand times in my head…Doyle was a criminal and you never knew what his next move would have been… he could have shot me, or worse you…what the hell, Maura, I'm sorry…I…" Jane was searching for the right words, but the blonde interrupted her: "Jane, I know…but you have to understand, that I am conflicted…he was my father after all…and I was deprived of getting to know him…"

The tall brunette saw tears building up in her friend's eyes and lifted herself from her chair to pull her into a hug. Maura leaned into it and suddenly felt an indescribable relief…Jane's embrace felt so comfortable, so pleasant, so at home. Yes, finally she felt at home again…after weeks of despair, anger and frustration, she felt at home…

Jane knew that there was still a lot of explaining to do, but for the moment she enjoyed holding her unsettled friend. She could only imagine what the woman was going through. For the always refrained, proud and strong Dr. Isles, it was a good sign that she had laid down her armour and shown her feelings to Jane… She had let her in again… The detective felt a weight lifted from her shoulders…

Suddenly Maura felt the need to pull herself together for they were sitting in a hotel bar and she, an accomplished medical examiner, could not let her emotions get the best of her. She let go of her friend. "In answer to your other question…I wrote an article on how funguses influence body temperature and hence the difficulties this poses on the determination of the time of death…."

"Yes, very interesting, but…cut to the chase, please…" Jane barged in, knowing that the scientific elaboration could go on for hours.

"Well, my publication was well received and I was invited to attend conferences and give lectures throughout Europe. I couldn't miss the opportunity. That's why I insisted on taking this trip." A broad and proud smile took over the medical examiner's face. Science was her comfort zone. Jane couldn't help but put her flat hand on her forehead and mumble: "Oh my god…that's why we're here…"

Luckily Maura didn't pick up on her exasperation; she had jumped off her chair and waved ecstatically at someone behind Jane's back. "Professor Bergheimer, Professor Bergheimer…"she hollered. "Jane, Jane you got to meet Professor Bergheimer, a fellow colleague of mine from Heidelberg." A short, rather chunky man with a full beard and horny eyeglasses walked up to them. "Doktor Isles, es ist mir eine Freude.*" He constituted and gave her a kiss on the hand.

The detective could see the Maura's excitement and couldn't help but find it utterly cute. To her surprise, her friend answered in fluent German: "Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Professor Bergheimer.**" The blonde motioned to Jane. „Please meet my friend Detective Jane Rizzoli. We work together at the Boston Police Department…Jane, this is Professor Bergheimer. He did groundbreaking research on the decomposition of bodies buried in central European woodlands" He waved his hand in order to show modesty and much to Jane's joy opted for shaking her hand, rather than performing the same old fashioned stunt he had on Maura. The doctor didn't even let them say their hellos and invited Professor Bergheimer to join them for dinner.

_21:32 GMT+1, Berlin, Adlon Hotel, Restaurant_

The food Maura had recommended tasted wonderful, but Jane was too tired to follow the conversation of the two scientists. She caught herself staring at her friend, who seemed to be totally taken by the scholarly exchange. Her face was flawless…that pointed, straight nose…those radiant eyes which had a almond like shape…and those lips, those precisely cut but seductive lips…then it hit her…Jane Rizzoli why on earth are you looking at your best friend's lips and think of them as 'seductive'…what in hell is wrong with you…this must be a side effect of the jet-lag…The detective shook her head and shrugged.

"Jane, everything alright?" the object of her attention asked. "Uhm, yeah…I guess I'm just really tired…would you mind if I left you two to your pathology and hopped into bed?"

"Desynchronosis causes fatigue, disorientation and irregular sleep patterns. In some cases it may lead to constipation or depression. You should really try to maintain a seven hour sleep period in order to adjust. Melatonin is also said to help regulate the circadian rhythm when applied in light doses…"

"I guess it's ok if I leave you two?" Jane asked too tired to listen to any more of Maura's medical insights. "Yes, Jane. Sleep well and I see you in the morning. We're leaving at half past nine for the conference."

_Day 3, 07:02 GMT+1, Berlin, Adlon Hotel, Pool_

Europe was a bad place for her, Jane was sure. She had fallen asleep like a log yesterday, but her first thought in the morning was of Maura in that dress. How it had swirled around those perfect curves of her body…now taking swim laps didn't do the trick…she still got flashes of Maura…her eyes, her lips, her legs…it had to be in the air…Ma always said that the old continent was filthy…darn it, what was going on…why were images in her head that really didn't belong there…images of Maura…her best friend…a women for heaven's sake…Get a grip Rizzoli you are most definitely going insane…

Jane pulled herself up at the edge of the pool.

After finishing yoga, Maura had decided to go for a quick swim. She entered the pool area that looked deserted, when on the spur of a moment someone pulled themselves out of the water. In a split second the doctor realized it was Jane. She hadn't seen the blonde yet and Maura took the opportunity to look at her. She was in awe of the long bones, the delightful ratio of hips, body and breasts to one another, the perfectly developed abdominal muscles. The blonde had always appreciated Jane's exquisite form. She always found her excruciatingly attractive and in moments like this, it was really hard on the doctor not to succumb to the temptation…

Jane was now standing beside the pool and looked at Maura, who held out her towel to the detective. "Good morning Jane. You're up early?"

The brunette took the towel and dried herself off. "Thank you Maur' and good morning to you too. I was wide awake due to the Desyncho-something…Can you believe what they gave me?" she said and motioned down at her swimwear.

Just then Maura saw the blue and white striped bikini the detective was wearing. So not Jane!

Both of them burst out in laughter and after a few moments the blonde concluded: "Well detective, I think the La Perla suits you just fine. Breakfast in fifteen? And it's desynchronosis"

_*Dr. Isles, it a pleasure._

_**The pleasure is all mine, professor Bergheimer._


	5. Chapter 5 Day 3

_**A/N: So I tried another chapter…let me know how you like it…*s lead to the translations at the end of the section to limit the scrolling…as always: Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritson...I own nothing, just love them!**_

_Day 3, 11:13 GMT+1, Berlin, Charité_

"Null komma fünf bis null komma acht Gramm Psilocybe semilanceata…." Maura was pointing out to the audience. Jane was bored, and even more so, because the doctor was giving her speech in German…but in any case, if it was English she probably wouldn't have understood much more. Upon arrival Jane had secured the perimeter by scanning all the people attending and didn't recognize any face from the file. She looked at the people in the audience again. All seemed fascinated by what Maura was telling them and Jane was quite sure that they were safe. The brunette allowed herself to drift off to her thoughts. She watched Maura elaborate her findings, now and then using a laser pointer to show something particular on the slides she was presenting. It was amazing to see how her friend cast her spell among the participants. Her discoveries where undoubtedly brilliant and the way she presented them was delightful to watch. Maura was so enthusiastic and inspiring. Jane was sure that she not only sparked the audience with her determination but also with her looks…she was eye candy… Her certainly high-priced suit gave her an aura of professionalism, but at the same time showed off her every charm….let alone that hair…how it swiftly flowed around her face and adjusted with every of her moves, only to flatter her face again and again…and the way it smelled…Jane loved the smell of Maura's hair…those high fly beauty products really paid off…Good Lord, there she went again…This was nuts, crazy, mad…Jane Rizzoli what is happening to you, how dare you think of your friend that way…Freakin' focus…think of something else…

"…für weitere Fragen steht Frau Doktor Isles sicher noch gerne zur Verfügung, aber nun darf ich zur Mittagspause bitten…**" the Chair said, and Jane picked up the word 'pause' and knew it must refer to the lunch break…she was saved by the bell. People rose from their chairs and Jane made her way to her friend who was surrounded by fellow scientist, eagerly answering to their questions.

Maura spotted Jane and waved her over with a cheerful smile. With a polite excuse to the crowd, she approached the detective: "Jane, how did you like it?"

"Uhmm…you were…ya know, my German is a little rusty, but it was…fantastic." The brunette answered with the famous Rizzoli-grin on her face. She was rewarded with a beautiful Maura smile and the delicate hand on her back that pushed her softly out of the room. "We have to hurry, we have a plane to catch!" the doctor stated.

"Ok…I was more hoping to get my hands on some more of that German food…" The tall, trained women pouted.

"Later Jane, we're on a schedule and we do not want to be late for Paris, won't we…"

"Paris, o la la?" the detective was puzzled…they had just arrived and we're leaving for the next stop already…

* * *

*Point five to point eight grams of Psilocybe semilanceata…."

**…Dr. Isles will be available for further questions, but I have to announce the lunch break now…

* * *

_Day 3, 13:07 GMT+1, Berlin, Taxi_

"Look Jane, look!" Maura exclaimed and ecstatically pointed out the window. "That's the famous Brandenburger Tor. Built by Carl Gustav von Langhans for Prussian King Friedrich Wilhelm II… it was 'Checkpoint Charlie' after the Second World War and later marked the border between East and West Germany…"

"Is there anything you don't know Miss Wikipedia?" Jane smiled… She loved how Maura was able deliver precise facts about everything…it was amazing to have a brilliant mind next to you….sometimes annoying, but mostly endearing and sometimes it even came in handy….and it was so much fun to tease her about it…

"Jane, I already told you that Wikipedia is frequently incorrect…this monument was the 'genus loci' of the East-West conflict. Not by chance Reagan addressed Gorbachev at this very spot…."

"Didn't Kennedy say something about he was from Berlin here?" Jane interrupted.

Maura was astounded. Jane and a historic fact?... That women did never seize to amaze her…she was delighted that her friend did not turn a blind eye on her passions…she expressed her surprise and appreciation instantaneously in giving a quick kiss on the brunette's cheek. Without realizing that she had maybe crossed a line, her brains were at the helm again and Maura couldn't help but correct her friend. "Wow Jane, yes indeed, Kennedy was in Berlin. But you are referring to his speech with the famous remark 'Ich bin ein Berliner' This was on June 26th 1963 and it was in front of the Rathaus Schöneberg, not the Brandenburg Gate. Although he visited it as well, only to find it hung with banners that were supposed to block his view to the East….So now, just take in the splendid neoclassical architecture of that triumphal arch…I'll show you something in relation in other cities we will visit. And do you see the 'quadriga'? "

"Uhm…" Obviously Jane had no idea what a qua-something was, she hadn't heard half of what the blonde had said…had the doctor just given her a kiss on the cheek, or had her recent thoughts developed into hallucinations…Jane, something's wrong…Unconsciously the startled women placed her hand on the kissed spot on her face and Maura noticed. "Sorry, Jane…I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable…I was just so impressed…" The detective's reaction made the always so put together scientist realise that she had acted on a subconscious impulse. That was very very wrong. She needed to concentrate on not expressing anything physical that exceed friendly interaction. Taken by surprise she had lost her guard for a split second…il ne faut pas, Dr. Isles…

"No, Maura…don't worry…I'm fine…I'm just feeling a little dizzy lately…the climate change…" The detective evaded the situation, relieved that she was spared of hallucinations. It had really happened….but she was sure that there was nothing to read into it…it was Maura, she had a totally different upbringing…this was nothing unusual for one of her kind for certain….but Jane was a little proud that she had contributed a fact of her own and she found herself excited and flattered that Maura seemed to have planned what she wanted her to see in other cities…and her involvement in google talk appeared to have rendered Maura surprised and thrilled… obviously, for it had earned her a peck on the cheek…

_Day 3, 13:58 GMT+1, Berlin Tegel Airport, Airfrance_

"C'mon Maura, I'll store it in the overhead compartment for you. Just hold this…" Jane handed the doctor her passport and took her bag. She tried to stuff it into the little space left above their seats. "Please Jane be carful, it's a Hermès and I had to wait three months to get it" The detective rolled her eyes and pushed a little more. "Three months...so it's out of fashion by now anyways... " The tall brunette smiled and closed the compartment. She sat back down and buckled up. "Jane you're unbelievable…" Maura shook her head and fumbled with the two passports in her hand. She opened one up to make sure to hand the right one back to her friend and burst out in laughter. "Jane Clementine…your middle name is really Clementine?"

Jane looked at the blonde with a fierce stare: "Don't ever tell anyone…Frost and Korsak can't know…they'll give me hell…or I'll tell them your's…"

"You are familiar with my middle names?" The doctor replied amazed and was rewarded with a broad Rizzoli grin: "No, but now I know that you have several, fancy pants… I am a detective remember…interrogation technique." She tried to yank the passports away from the blonde but Maura was ahead of her. She held them out with her hand that was facing away from Jane. The detective tried to get a grip of her friends arm, but was stopped by her seatbelt. So she unbuckled while the still giggling Maura hid the objects of desire under her seat and placed her bottom on them. All of a sudden the flight attendant shouted: "Mesdames, s'il vous plait…we're about to start. Sit down and buckle up."

With a triumphant glare Maura turned to Jane, who followed the orders grudgingly and whispered: "In your terms I'd be tempted to say: Jane zero, Maura one."

_Day 3, 19:48 GMT+1, Paris, Quatier Latin, 22, Rue Guynemer_

The blonde was flying up the stairs on her sheer anger. Jane wondered how the smaller woman was so fast in her high heels. She would have tripped and fallen several times taking two steps at once in that shoes, which would classify as a weapon.

"Maur, please I am so sorry."  
"I know that your not!" The doctor yelled over her shoulder. Jane was desperate, but what disturbed her the most was, that she could not focus on spilling out a proper apology for she was too mesmerized by her friend's beautiful behind. Her curves moved smoothly as she went up the vast marble stairways.

"Pleeeaasse Maur, stop and let me explain!"

The doctor swirled around came to a halt and placed her hands on her hips. For she was ahead of the detective and looked down on her, the scientists piercing stare was even more intimidating.

"I'm really truly sorry Maura! I didn't mean to fall asleep." Jane tried, but instantly learned that this was not over.

"Oh, yes it is the most natural thing to subdue to reverie while one attends a boring presentation, _naturellement_! My illustrations and my incomprehensive results were the source of your boredom, I suppose?" She underlined and supported her statement by a dramatic gesture of her hands.

Jane did not know how to calm her down and opted for: "You were brilliant, it had nothing to do with you or the subject, I was just freakin' tired...I can't fight it, it's the jet lag!"

"Will this be your line from now on? Let's blame everything on the jet lag, that's convenient!"

And there it was, the detective saw it in the blink of an eye...that flicker in those green eyes which rented out Dr. Isles..._enjoyment_. Yes, Maura was enjoying playing the drama queen and having Jane on her string. Certainly she was angry with her for not paying proper attention, but she was way more intrigued by pushing it in order to savour Jane's attempts to make it up to her.

Jane did what she always did and cracked a smile: "Look on the bright side, I could have snored…" The doctor looked down on her friend and couldn't help but let it drop…

"Uhhh…well Jane, follow me…." The blonde walked up the rest of the stairs and fumbled in her bag until she found a set of keys. She opened the solid wooden doors and made way for the brunette to enter the apartment. "Bienvenue chez Iles".

The detective stood in the luxurious hall and asked "Wow, this is your home? Wait, Maura, do I smell food?" The doctor nodded excitedly…"Yes, I had Marie Claire prepare a few things, Francois will be coming over…"

"As long as you don't make me eat snails again Maura, it's alright with me. I'm starving…" the tall brunette pouted. Her friend shook her head in disbelief: "Not snails, Jane, we had escargots when mother came for dinner….and I recall you ate them…but don't worry you'll be spared of any culinary extravaganza."

_Day 3, 22:34 GMT+1, Paris, Quatier Latin, 22, Rue Guynemer_

Francois turned out to be one of Maura's friends from college. He was a tall handsome man and spoke fluent English to Jane's relief. She had had her share of indecipherable conversations for one day. They had finished dinner and he leaned on the window board, the view over the darkened Jardin du Luxembourg behind him. "Ma chère Maura, it has really been too long…" he started and took a sip of the Château Pétrus. "…and as I take it the rumours of you and Giselle were true indeed…" His smile broadened and he looked at Jane. "…you have always had exquisite taste…"

"Honi soit qui mal y pense*…Jane would you be so kind and bring us another bottle from the kitchen?" Maura countered promptly with a provocative smirk on her face.

When Jane returned she found Francois lighting a cigar and flirtatiously looking at her friend. "Would you like to join me for old time's sake…I had them shipped from Cuba." To her surprise Maura took a cigar from the case on the table and responded in a coquet manner "Mais oui…**"

The three of them were sharing stories about the past, their work at Boston PD and their adventures together. Francois was quite entertaining and the wine had its effect in freeing their tongues. Jane couldn't help but notice that the Frenchman's comments were more and more bearing a seductive connotation aimed towards her friend. The blonde didn't seem to mind and blew out the fume teasingly. Jane had seen Maura flirting, but watching her right now tore the detective apart. Her smoking of a cigar was incredibly sexy…she couldn't stop staring at her…the way the smoke exited those full lips which were redder than usual due to the Pétrus…Agrrrr…Jane don't…no, not again…

Dr. Isles must have sensed her inner struggle and turned to her: "Everything fine, Jane?" She directed the alluring expression to her now. If she wouldn't know better, she'd say those beautiful green eyes were daring her…

"Uhmmm….yeah, totally." was the only thing she could stumble.

"Bien, how about a Pastis?" Maura asked and looked at Francois. She had to suppress a triumphant smile…Apparently Jane was not immune to her charms after all…Maybe it was only the wine dilating her pupils, or it could be read as a clear physical sign indicating desire and want of the seen, one never knows…Jane zero, Maura two…

* * *

* Shamed be he who thinks evil of it

** most certainly


	6. Chapter 6 Day 4

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews…Day 4 is off to an early start…let me know how you like it… as always: Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritson...I own nothing, just love them!**_

_Day 4, 03:22 GMT+1, Paris, Quatier Latin, 22, Rue Guynemer_

Jane lay awake in the perfectly pressed sheets, she checked her watch. It was terrible...she must have slept for a few hours but had woken up again...she tossed and turned but couldn't clear her head and fall asleep…she wondered what had happened after she had excused herself to the guestroom. Did something happen between the Francois and her friend…Maura was not timid when it came to sex…for it released immunoglobulin A…pfff…caus' that was a reason to sleep with someone…He was handsome Jane had to admit and he was undoubtedly into Maura…who wouldn't be…the way she responded to his advances was not telling him to back off certainly…No come on Maur' you didn't did you?...Jane slammed her hand on her forehead cursing the thoughts that centred around if or if not her friend hat engaged in an affair…Please, I want to sleep…I'll know in the morning and what does it matter anyways…but what was Francois weird comment about that Giselle?…obviously Maura had exquisite taste- for sure she had…Giselle was a women's name, wasn't it?…Maybe her interior designer?...But why rumours about that?…whatever, I'll ask her in the morning….Sleep Jane Rizzoli…

After a few more toss and turns it got worse…and an revolting image appeared in front of her eyes…Francois chubby fingers caressing Maura's flawless white skin…Agrr, disgusting …and those tempting cigar smoking lips, which seemed so immaculate, being kissed by this man's….vomit… _that_ was _it_…

Jane jumped out of bed and slowly opened the door to the hallway. The wooden flooring released a squeaking sound when Jane entered the room…_Shit_…she had to be careful. Gently the tall woman tiptoed along the pitch black hallway toward the hall… If his coat was still there, he was with Maura- that was for sure…Making her way to the answer that would hopefully provide her with her well-deserved sleep, Jane bumped into something. She suppressed crying out in pain and swallowed the alarming ache in her knee…_ughhh_…you are like a five-year-old, snooping around in your friend's apartment…you deserve to hurt yourself…you're an accomplished detective for heaven's sake…this was beyond…uhh and it hurt…She held her hands out and tried to scan the object in front of her…it was cold, some metal probably…Jane composed herself and moved a little to the left and just when she thought it was safe and moved on, another wave of excruciating pain hit her, this time in her head…

"Ahhh, what the hell…" She shouted out and sunk to her knees, then slipped down to the floor dizziness taking over…

The lights flicked on and Maura's face appeared before Jane's. "What happened Jane, are you alright?" She looked really worried and her hands were softly placed on the brunette's shoulders.

"Uhmm…ya, ya, yes…I…I…I just hit something…I was thirsty and couldn't find the switch" Jane stuttered, amazed by herself how fast she came up with a white lie….

Maura turned her head and realised that her friend must have bumped into the bronze sculpture. She couldn't help but giggle… The surrendering Pierre de Wissant had knocked Jane out…and there she was lying on the floor in a tank top, briefs and barefooted…it was too bizarre and the doctor roared with laughter...

Jane was all herself again, sat up and got furious: "Hello, Doctor Isles, you are supposed to take care of the slain, not make fun!...I really hurt myself…that is not funny."

"I'm sorry Jane, but it most certainly is... See you were 'stricken' by a man who was known to be one of Les Bourgious de Calais." Maura motioned at the sculpture and continued "A siege was laid on the city of Calais in 1347, when six wealthy citizens surrendered themselves to the English in order to save their city. They are said to have faced Eduard III barefooted…" the doctor looked at Jane's feet, "…and only wearing a shirt. You have to admit, my dear Jane, _that_ is funny."

Jane pouted and Maura held out her hand to help her stand up straight. "I'm fine."

"Well Jane, then may I introduce you to Pierre de Wissant, a replica and part of Rodin's masterpiece…Come on, let's put some ice on that head of yours" the blonde said, heading for the kitchen.

"This is why art and I will never become friends…bite you Pierre de Whatever…" Jane mumbled following her friend, but not without sticking out her tongue at the statue.

"Language, Jane."

_Day 4, 08:04 GMT+1, Paris, Quatier Latin, 22, Rue Guynemer_

Maura looked at the brown fluid streaming out of the Gaggia coffee machine. Jane will certainly love the taste of an exquisite European espresso. It felt so nice to know that her friend was still sound asleep down the hall. Her presence always made Maura comfortable. Life felt easier with the detective in it. She had someone she could share her thoughts with, someone she could run to whenever something was bothering her, someone who made her laugh, someone who teased her and whom she teased back, and both knew it was never an insult, always just an appreciation of their diversity…all her life Maura had felt left outside…her parents had been constantly busy and left her mostly to nannies. Later she was at boarding school…it was not a bad experience per se, but she never quite fit in…the girls made fun of her because she was different…she didn't get their jokes and they didn't share her passion for science and arts…Since she could remember, she was the odd one out…even at university…people appreciated her knowledge there and this was a common ground to start from, but soon it developed into envy…she was too smart, or too beautiful, or too well-bred…and Maura knew that she lacked social skills…she tried hard, but it was never rewarded…and she had to admit it was not rewarding for her either. Nobody ever captivated, fascinated her…she didn't look down on the others, no, but she couldn't really respect them either…they were too dull in a way. Those were the reasons why she never had a best friend until Jane came along…

She poured the coffee into a cup and walked up to the guest room. The doctor knocked on the door…"Good Morning Jane" Maura heard a murmur from inside and smiled…typically Jane. The doctor hesitated to walk in and decided on waiting for Jane to open the door. She had crossed the fine line yesterday and didn't want to overstep again…certainly she had seen the detective wake up several times, but she was extra careful about Jane's comfort zone…and it was also a matter of protecting herself…it had become harder on Maura to draw the line…

The door swung open and the slender women stood in front of her. The dark unruly curls were messier than usual and a few strands were covering her face. Jane looked awfully cute in the morning…and loveable…the drowsy detective blew the hair out of her face and squinted. "Uhmm…Mornin…" Maura held out the coffee mug and Jane took it graciously. "Heaven, thank you."

The doctor just wanted to hug her, the sight was too heavenly…it was the only time a day that Jane looked soft and nearly vulnerable… her guard wasn't up yet, literally. The always alert detective was still drugged with sleep and therefore lacked her usual intensity and strength…Maura had seen her like this before, but she felt like she would never get tired of the sight…it was just gorgeous…

"Well then sleepy head- get in gear; we have a great day ahead of us…"

"Uhmm…Maur…more lectures?" the tall women mumbled taking a sip of the coffee.

The blonde shook her head. "No lectures today…Paris is ours for the taking. So hurry up. I'll put the clothes I bought for you on your bed, while you're in the shower."

"Yes, Mum" Jane mouthed and was suddenly wide awake. "Shit, Maur'. I have to call Ma- she'll be worried sick…where's the phone?"

Maura petted her friend's arm. "Later Jane, it's the middle of the night in Boston. And don't worry- I had her informed…"

"Are you nuts? An Angela Rizzoli does not like to be _informed_…she needs to hear first hand…she's a Boston Italian Mother…Hell, I'm dead! Man, she'll go all the Godfather on me. Pff…"

"We'll write her an email, but get ready first, ok?"

"Mhmm…ok." Jane uttered under her breath and went into the bathroom. She saw a stack of towels and took one. It was the fluffiest towel she had ever held in her hands…amazing. She looked for the label, because they would make a wonderful present for her mum, but couldn't find one. Instead she came across a piece of embroidery consisting of intertwined curly letters…M...A…S…C…I…strange brand, or maybe not…mhmmm…Maura's initials possibly?

_Day 4, 10:14 GMT+1, Paris, somewhere on the Seine riverbank_

They were strolling along the Seine and it was breathtaking…now Jane knew why everyone was making such a fuss about seeing Europe…it was beautiful…she kinda enjoyed being here…but she most certainly would never reveal this to Maura…she would enjoy this far too much, because of all the times Jane had made fun of her and her globetrotting…on the other hand…the doctor had gone to great lengths to make the trip as comfortable as possible for Jane…she had bought her clothes, brought her coffee in the morning, never let her pay for anything, recommended marvellous pain au chocolat…

"You know what Maur', this is not that bad…" she mumbled…bravo Jane, good one. Couldn't you come up with something more sophisticated?

"Thank you, Jane." The doctor smiled…she knew what Jane meant…she was having a good time…knowing her friend that long, she was able to decipher the Rizzoli utterings and her skills of reading facial expressions came in handy.

"Do you like what I picked out for you? I think it suits you." Maura asked shyly and Jane looked down at herself. The doctor had given her a pair of used looking G-star raw jeans, a vintage v-neck tee bearing the Marianne and a and a dark blue Armani blazer. To make the fashionista happy the detective even wore the wrinkled blue and white striped ultra thin cotton scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. "Well yes, thank you. A little fancier than my usual stuff maybe…but fashionable. It was really nice of you to take care of that. You know I didn't have time to pack. But, when did you get them?"

"Oh, I have my ways… I especially love the blazer on you, it has a tighter fit than your usual ones…that's sexy." The blonde gave her a wink.

"Well, thank you…Can I ask you something?" Jane started and continued after a nod from her friend. "What was Francois fussing about some Cecile, some rumours and you having exquisite taste?"

Shoot, the brunette had picked up on that unnecessary comment…she was a detective after all, and a good one…this required bluffing out…

"Mhmm? Oh, don't you think I have good taste?" Maura tried smoothly and just ignored the rest of the question…she hoped that Jane would just let it go…

Jane smiled "I told you before; you always look like we're just about to do a photo shoot…and your home, sorry homes, I've seen so far aren't shabby either…Is Cecile your interior designer and this elite gossip on the secret who decorated whose home ?"

This was an easy one: "No, she's not. I don't have an interior designer…nobody could ever live up to my mother's standard…we do it ourselves."

"Should have figured…so who is she then and what's the rumour about?" Jane sensed that the doctor was hiding something; she was an easy read, for the brunette at least…

Maura could feel her heart rate rising, soon she would start to perspire…in a moment like this she hated that she was unable to lie…her head was spinning, how could she provide satisfactory information without revealing too much…Jane wouldn't drop it and if she tried evading and started talking about random facts, she'd pick up on it…ok, just keep it short and simple: "She's my former professor."

"Come on, don't be boring…let me in on the clandestine topic that is discussed in high circles about famous Dr. Maura Isles…" Jane insisted in an ironic tone and waved her hands about.

That was too much…the detective had hit her Achilles' heel…she was _not_ boring…the Maura-the-Borer times were over…Jane had asked for it…

"Well, Jane Rizzoli, if you must know: rumour has it that I have had an affair with Cecile de Beauclairment who happened to be my professor…does that sound _boring_ to you?"

The brunette tapped the doctor's shoulder, realising that it was her sore point, and said enthusiastically: "Wow. _That_ is definitely not a boring – kudos to this rumour! …so he figured you and me…exquisite taste…I get it…" She laughed and looked at the beautiful blonde walking beside her…"It _is_ a rumour is it?"

"Actually, no. It's quite accurate." Maura said and Jane came to a halt. This caught her off guard. "Wait, what?...you actually had an affair with your professor who is a woman?"

The doctor turned to Jane. She wasn't ashamed; she just didn't want Jane to feel uncomfortable around her. On the other hand, she was tempted to know how her friend reacted…

"Well, you know how it is…" she started but was interrupted by Jane "No, I don't…shoot… You know what, I really wanna hear that story…looks like they are serving coffee over there…care for a kinky topic over café au lait?" The brunette gave her secretive friend a little shove and smiled. Maura shoved back and they headed over to the Café...


	7. Chapter 7 Day4 part 2

_**A/N: Day 4 is unfolding…I appreciate your reviews…keep 'em coming… * referring to translation if you're interested...as always: Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritson...I own nothing, just love them!**_

_Day 4, 10:25 GMT+1, Paris, somewhere on the Seine riverbank_

"I still don't get why they serve a latte in a soup bowl. Am I supposed to use a spoon? Those French are weird." Jane conveyed.

Maura took the croissant, dipped it into the coffee and took a bite. Then she smiled at the brunette. "See? That's the reason why. And this..." she pointed at the at the bowl"…is called a _bol_. Try, it's delicious."

The detective made a face, but followed suit and smiled. "Yummy. Not so wired I guess. I know that you would now rather tell my why, when and where this custom comes from, but you owe me a story."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Actually there is not much to tell. It is not uncommon in academia that students and their professors engage in a relationship that leads to a physical manifestation of their mutual appreciation."

The detective raised an eyebrow. "Maura, I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable psycho babble explanation for that, but I don't want to hear that, I'm more interested in your story."

The blonde sighed and knew that Jane would not give up unless she told her. "Well, professor de Beauclairment was quite captivating. A brilliant expert in her field and I was lucky to be one of her students. At university the interaction and collaboration between the teaching and the taught is very close. One discusses, exchanges and disputes findings and scientific endeavours. So, we were testing a hypothesis on whether sensory stimuli would cause..."

Jane interrupted, because she figured it was better not to hear the rest of the story, the corny detail on what function of which in this case obvious bodypart was tested."Ok, I think I know the rest, in short: you experimented."

"Yes indeed we did experiment, but in all modesty, the greater part of the results was due to my efforts." Maura said proudly.

The detective was suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable, she knew that her friend was rather literal and wanted to spare herself of the intimate details of this particular 'experiment'. "Mhmm, well congratulations. I believe so Maura and I'm sure it was very well deserved."

"Most certainly it was. I spend hours and hours with rigerous testing in the lab in order to test the biological reaction of …"

"Thank you, Maura." Jane raised her hand in front of her motioning her to stop, then contiunued in a low voice "I think this isn't suitable for everybodys ears." She whispered turning her head to the closeby table where two elderly ladies where sipping their coffee.

"But this is the first step of scientific inquiry, Jane. One has to follow specific rules to get valid results and find proof." Maura constated.

The detective shook her head in disbelief. "Ya know, one hears about all that experimenting in college, but doing a female professor in the lab, that's quite something Maur. I knew that you are all open and stuff, but this is a hell of an educational experience. I guess one could say Ivy League was really all-inclusive."

Now it was Maura who blushed: "Errr, you got it completly wrong, Jane. I was looking for telomere modifications in devitalized carcinogenic cells when subdued to sensory stimuli, in other words, I was experimenting with dead cancer cells"

They both started laughing and Maura suggested:"I think this was enough delicacy for one about we continue with the sightseeing?" She hoped that Jane would agree and by that give her a little more time to work out the best strategy on how to oberve her best and put her trough her little test.

"Sounds like a great idea, but don't think I'll let you off the hook." was the detective's answer accompanied by her famous grin. She was still excited to hear what had happened, but quite happy to have a distraction after this misunderstanding. Imagining Maura in her lab with her professor had been hard to digest. She was relieved that there had only been a mix-up! The thought of Maura being intimate with someone gave her a twist in her stomach lately. She couldn't explain why. Although she had excused herself early the other night to give Maura and Francois their privacy, it had had a very bad effect on her sleeping. She shouldn't mind who her friend was or had been sleeping with. It was none of her business, was it?

Jane watched Maura while she was talking to the waiter and paid their bill. She would have offered but the doctor had insisted before that this trip was her treat. That would be the least she could do because Jane was forced to be with her. This was definitely not the case. The more time ran by, the more the brunette was enjoying it. Maura smiled brightly at the waiter while their chit-chat was going on and Jane couldn't help but think of how sexy she looked in her lab coat. Wow, that women was a beautiful sight in everything. My goodness Jane, here we go again. You got to put a hold on this. But how?

_Day 4, 11:18 GMT+1, Paris, somewhere on the Seine riverbank_

"Dr. Isles." Maura answered her phone.

"Mon Cher, c'était un plaisir.*"

"Oui." The doctor giggled nearly foolishly.

"Mais no. Nous sommes en train d'aller a la Saint Chapelle.**"

"Arrête, tu es si charmant.***" The blonde blushed a little.

Jane observed her friend and was wondering what she was saying and even more who was on the other line and making her react like that.

The question was resolved when Maura turned to her excitedly, covering the microphone on her cell. "Would you be alright with Francois joining us?"

Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes and let out a "Yeah, whatever".

The doctor turned back to her phone conversation. "Nous aimerions rendezvous avec toi. A bientôt, ugh****?"

With another girlie chuckle and a sophisticated "Bisou" the blonde ended the call. Jane felt a twist in her stomach. She didn't like the guy, something was weird about him.

Maura had certainly picked up on the eye roll and deliberately ignored it.

"Isn't that nice? Now you'll have two Francophiles showing you around."

"Well you'd have been enough for me, but whatever you want is fine with me." It was really hard for Jane not to express her distaste for that man, but she couldn't control her face as well as her words. Maura was curious.

"He's so smart and handsome, don't you think?"

The detective only nodded, trying not to show how much it displeased her that their day together was disturbed by a sneaky beau.

Not satisfied with Jane's response Maura pushed it:"Oh, sorry. What am I thinking? You must be missing _your_ Agent Dean and I put François right in your face, they resemble each other a little, that prominent chin."

The blonde looked Jane innocently in the eye and put her hand on her lower arm as if to show empathy.

"Hell, Maur. That son of a bitch is not _my_ Agent Dean. He's a bastard. When I think of what happened, yuck. He was just using me and I was stupid enough to fall for his charms." Jane was raging.

Since they met Maura was dying to know if they were a couple, but she didn't want to upset Jane. Now the opportunity had presented itself on a silver platter and she was proud of how smoothly she had found out. God knows how much she hated that man! He had shot her father, but she had despised him long before. How he looked at Jane, how he talked to her. And then, whenever he left and she was content not to see that ugly face any more, he decided to resurface. He was a real pain! She'd never thought that her Jane would fall for this uptight agent, that was why she encouraged her. It had backfired and he had won, he had sweettalked his way into Jane's bed. Disgusting. But now he was gone for good and Maura acted on impulse when she uttered: "Good! Uhm, I mean, ah, don't be hard on yourself. It was a difficult time and it was a lapsus"

Jane was puzzled by the word "A what?"

"A _lapsus_ is Latin for slipping, falling. Commonly used to refer to a mistake made by the lack of better judgement." the blonde explained.

"So a nicer way of saying, I did the hell fuck up!"

"Language, Jane."

"Sorry." the detective mumbled, only then noticing that Maura's hand still rested on her arm. She appreciated it, but didn't know whether it was because the gesture showed that her friend had forgiven her all that had happened, or because of the comforting touch.

The doctor noticed that Jane looked down at their touch. Instead of pulling back, she slid her hand down to Jane's feeling the well developed muscles along her lower arm. She intertwined their hands and started walking, pulling the startled Jane behind her.

"Come on Jane, the Ile de la Cité awaits us."

The tall women pulled up beside her friend and they strode hand in hand along the Seine. It was strange; they had had physical contact all the time. Hugging, patting even caressing, but all of a sudden it felt different. Her first impulse and the normal thing to do would be to let go of the other's hand as soon as she had followed up, but the moment had passed and neither Maura nor her did. She didn't seem to mind, so they clung to one another walking through the City of Love. _Oh my god_, what would this look like!

"Uhmm, Maur? Don't ya think this is...uhm?" She asked, shyly squeezing Maura's hand.

"Oh goodness, Jane. We're in France, no one will notice, that's _comme I'll faut_ here." The blonde said matter-of-factly and smiled brightly at the woman beside her. "Or does it make you uncomfortable?"

Uncomfortable, no. It felt, how did it feel like? Jane looked into those shining bright green eyes and returned the smile. Maura seemed to smile at her wholeheartedly. She could see something in her eyes, that was…She didn't know what it was, but just then, it hit her. She knew what that touch sparked off. It just felt _right_. It felt like the most natural thing that there was.

The brunette answered by shyly caressing the doctor's hand with her thumb and then tightened her grip a little.

Maura was thrilled by her friend's reaction. She was a brilliant scientist and her observations had never failed her. But this was too delicate as to jump to conclusions. Human interaction and emotions weren't her field of expertise. There was too much at stake to risk a wild guess. Guessing was something Dr. Isles refrained from. There was more rigorous testing to be done, certainly.

She decided to savour the moment, for now at least with a Jane: 0, Maura: 3.

* * *

_* Yes my darling, it was a pleasure_

_** Well no. We're just about to go to the Saint Chapelle_

_*** Stop it, you're so charming_

_**** We would love to meet you. See you soon._

* * *

_Day 4, 09:15 Eastern, Boston, BPD_

Frankie was rushing into the cafe and handed a piece of paper to his mother. "Jane mailed, she's fine". Angela took it and read:

_Hey Frankie,  
I'm fine, am in Europe with Maura. Suppose you know that already. Thank Mum for taking care of Jo Friday and tell her I love her.  
Love,  
Jane_

Angela shook her head in disbelief. "That's it? Really? That's all I get? She goes off to Europe and that's it. Haven't I told her any manners? One notifies one's mother!"

Frankie tried to calm her down: "Ma, she's there on an assignment. Probably they are busy."

"Busy my ass! She writes to you instead of her mother? Who has always taken good care of her? Haven't I? This is how a caring mother is rewarded? " Angela was outraged.

"Ma, you check your mail only once a week at best, that's probably why she mailed to me."

"Pfff!" the women pouted and swung her hands in the air.

Korsak overheard the conversation and joined in: "Don't be so hard on Jane. Try to see it that way: she already breached protocol in even writing to any of you. All we are supposed to know is that she's on a mission out of town."

Frankie shook his head at Korsak and gestured that there was nothing that could help soothing his mother's mood.

"It was so clear that the both of ya would have her back! Fine, I am only her mother...pff" She rambled, turning her back on the two policemen and walked ferociously through the door to the kitchen.

Korsak looked helpless, but Frankie waved off: "She'll come around. Hot tempered Italian woman..."

The older man smiled "Why do I wonder where Janie get's it?"


	8. Chapter 8 Day 4 part 3

**_A/N: Thanks for your reviews…more things happen in Paris…hope you like it- as always * for translation and Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritson...I own nothing, just love them!_**

_Day 4, 15:20 GMT+1, Paris, Ile de la Cité_

"So where is that fancy friend of your's, Dr. Maura Alexandra Susan Catherine Isles?" Jane asked with nonchalance.

"How did you just call me?" Maura nearly shouted and looked bewildered at her tall friend.

"Since when is your name an insult?" Jane prompted raising an eyebrow.

"My name is certainly not Alexandra Susan Catherine. Wait a moment, Jane, you got the initials right. How is that possible? You know the odds for are fairly low. This is striking. Amazing I can't believe it. How did you do it?" was the perplexed response.

"I've always been good with probability."

"Well quite impressive. Mhmm let me see, one out of twenty-six letters by three tries, but you have to consider the consecutive order, which you also got right."

Before Maura could elaborate further on the mathematical background Jane interrupted.

"Obviously." The doctor didn't catch the irony and expressed her amazement. "You sure did a great job. I never knew you were interested in higher mathematics. Certainly there is a certain quantity of chance involved, which seemed to play out in your favour. How did you do it? Which method were you using?"

"I'm with you on the chance thing, but before I reveal my 'method' to you, just tell me which names I got right?" the brunette teased.

"Except for my first and last name, none."

"So the initials only. Damn. Give me one and I give you my secret." The detective tried to bargain, but the smart women didn't fall for it.

"No my dear Jane. You said you'd tell me if I told you which one was correct. So I did. Your end of the clearance is to be disclosed." the scientist stated triumphantly.

"Maura, it is end of the bargain." She thought it was awfully cute when the brainiac confused sayings. This showed a weakness, a loveable one for that matter, which revealed that she was human after all. It was so endearing to see her use phrases believing they were the thing to say.

"Oh, anyhow, your turn!" The blonde insisted and Jane could see how it made her upset not to know. It seemed like she would soon burst.

"Well, Dr. Isles I used the highly sophisticated _Asciugamano_ method." she pushed it further.

"I have to admit, I'm not familiar with that one. Please enlighten me." Maura was even more excited and Jane was enjoying this far too much.

"No wonder, only a selected few have the sufficient insight to indulge in this, uhm, complicated procedure."

The look on her friends face was priceless. She was so bewildered and confused. It was hilarious.

"Jane, tell me, I'm sure I can handle it. I graduated sub auspices. Tell me." the doctor plead.

"Well, then, the _Asciugamano_ method states..." Jane paused in order to come up with something that sounded plausible. Maura nervously fumbled with her golden hair and couldn't believe that there was a method she hadn't heard of and Jane Rizzoli, of all people, was familiar with it. Wait, Rizzoli? Italian? _Asciugamano_? No wonder she hadn't heard of this method. The doctor shoved the brunette: "You little Italian devil, you made this up! _Asciugamano_ is Italian and means towel. Shame on you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

The named was shaken by laughter so hard that tears burst out of her eyes.

Maura shoved her again and again while rambling: "You know what? I'll get back at you. This was sooo mean. Pahh. Glad you're enjoying this."

"Yes I truly am. Couldn't withstand the temptation to mess with that big brain of yours."

She tipped her raging friend on the forehead. "Had to check whether you're really a genius."

Maura rolled her eyes, but had to admit that Jane had played it well. She had her, for a split second; nonetheless she had fallen for it. Oh Jane, how was this possible. Not only strikingly beautiful and smart, but also funny, funnier than anyone she'd ever met. God, she had missed her.

"Stop the shoving, women. Have you lost interest in how I figured it out?" Jane said, while trying to evade the constant pushes.

"You know, most people wouldn't put up with your abuse." the blonde said, giving her one last push.

"Now tell me or I'll..."

Jane grabbed her at her shoulders and spun her around, so that she faced in the other direction and could see Francois approaching them.

"Behave Dr. Isles, your illustrious friend has arrived."

"Am I interrupting something, Mademoiselles?" He said with a nasty grin on his face.

Jane left her hands on Maura's shoulders a little longer, for him to notice and grinned, "No, no, you just arrived in time."

After saying their hellos - Jane was still startled by that cheek-kissing thing - he took the lead into the cathedral. Maura seized the moment and turned to Jane. "You still owe me that explanation."

"And you still owe me that story. Guess we're even, huh? Maura 1, Jane 1, remember?." uhe detective whispered and pointed her index finger at her friend.

Maura made a disapproving face and walked up the steps, knowing that her friend had no idea that she was keeping a totally different score.

_Day 4, 15:45 GMT+1, Paris, Ile de la Cité, Saint Chapelle_

It was mesmerizing. The light that came through the stained glass windows illuminated the interior in a fashion that Jane had never seen before. "Holy cr…" she started, only to be interrupted by Maura.

"Jane we're in a church. It doesn't seem appropriate to swear here."

"Sorry, it is just so…wow. I guess you didn't exaggerate. This is breathtaking." Jane corrected her appraisal.

Maura put her hand on the lower back of her friend and glared. "I'm really happy you like it. One has to see this medieval masterpiece. The Rayonnante Style is a fascinating development in Gothic architecture. It derives from Reims actually."

"Uhm, just what I thought." Jane prompted.

The doctor looked at her friend. She really wanted her to understand. So she tried to put it into simpler terms. "Gothic architecture had one goal. That was aiming high, reaching for the sky. One church after another was built with the intention to surpass the former in height and glory. Due to advances in structural engineering one abandoned the traditional buildings of the Romanesque architecture that were rather heavy, solid - like fortresses and castles - and aimed for light, tall and vertical. The further the style developed, the more translucent it went. Meaning more arches and pilasters, that supported the weight of the building and thereby dissolving the inner appearance. The load was transported to the outside following the laws of statics. The interior needed less load bearing walls and glass windows were installed that supported the idea of lightness. This is meant as a double entendre- François you sure know what I'm talking about?"

Maura wanted to involve her friend in the conversation and give him the opportunity to share his wisdom, but he just shrugged. It was interesting to see how he seemed to not really care. Jane on the other hand looked at her expectantly. She was truly taken aback by the beauty that was presented upon her and listened carefully to what Maura was telling her.

"So what was the double something?" she asked, hoping for the ME to go on.

"Well there are a few theories that I don't really want to get into, but basically one wanted to build a resemblance of heaven on earth. But please this statement is to be handled with care. It is a subject highly disputed among the scientific circles."

"She will not quote you on that one ma Chère. I suppose your whole elaboration is très difficile pour elle. Je pense qu'elle ne comprend rien. Elle est différente, pas comme nous. *"

Maura swallowed her fist impulse, which was to slap him in the face. No she couldn't do that. It was improper and she needed him. Nevertheless she had to defend Jane's honour. With a piercing stare she countered in Latin "Sapiens nihil affirmat quod non probat.**"

Luckily Jane was too preoccupied with admiring the surroundings, that she didn't pick up on what their argument was about. She settled things with a smile: "May you please select your weapons that the duel may begin? Or can Maura tell us more about where we are here?"

Thrilled by Jane's interest in her facts, the doctor elaborated further and was a stunning sight while doing so. That her friend was exquisite was obvious to Jane. She tried to focus on the elaborations, but her mind drifted off to their touch a little while earlier. It had felt so good, so at ease, so at home. All she wanted to do is grab her hand again and never ever let go of it. This was insane. It was her friend she was thinking about. The one standing right in front of her, trying to provide information on this beautiful work of art. No matter how fascinating this building was, it faded in comparison to the women. What the heck, why was she going there again…No Jane. Once and for all. This is Maura. Your friend, not some guy you're feeling attracted to. Attracted? No, she was certainly not attracted to her. Admittedly Maura was desirable. Jane Rizzoli, you are standing in a church and asking yourself why you are so drawn to your friend. Ma was right, Europe was a sinful place.

Notably to Francois as well, whom the detective caught staring shamelessly at Maura's taking behind while she motioned at the statues in front of them. Jane gave him a glare. She found it disturbing how boldly his gaze was fixed on her friend's posterior.

The only thing to do, that wouldn't be embarrassing for neither spectator nor object of attention, was to wave her hand in front of Francois' eyes and thereby disturb his fixation. He turned to Jane and raised his hands motioning what her problem was. The detective checked whether Maura was still facing the other way and gestured to her own eyes using her index and second finger forming a V, then her to own bottom and at the doctor. Finally she indicated Francois to quit his indecent observations by making a cut-throat motion.

The impetuous Frenchman flipped her the bird and continued his uninhibited glaring. Jane was outraged. She hated that guy. Her dear friend was not a piece of meat. Not that she herself was immune to the blonde's charms, but she controlled herself.

Maura finally turned around further shedding light on the statues. The relief the detective felt, for the focus on the desirable body part was blocked, lasted shortly. Francois now fixated the blonde's cleavage.

"And here we see the Apostle John, also known as John the Baptist or the beloved Disciple. Known for his dignity and humbleness…"

Jane interrupted her and snapped at Francois "A trait some people really lack."

"Cherie, I think your friend here, needs some air. This was too much information for her in one day." the accused fired back, smiling arrogantly.

Maura was irritated by their argument, but figured what the cause was. She had certainly noticed the man staring at her. "Well, my friends you are right, let's go outside. We've seen the most important things here anyway."

Francois wouldn't let it go and fuelled Jane's anger in smugly complimenting Maura with: "My darling, I have to say, most would agree when I say how you are filling this blouse may be considered dramatic art."

The doctor stopped him with a wave of her hand and a flirtatious expression on her face. "Oh, Francois. You're too charming." In the corner of her eye Maura had observed Jane sharply. It was obvious how she disapproved of their little tête-à-tête. Exactly what the doctor wanted to be established.

* * *

* is very difficult for her. I think she doesn't understand a thing. She is different. Not like us.

**The wise does not state something he can not prove.


	9. Chapter 9 End of Day 4

**_A/N: I really appreciate your nice reviews…a day in Paris comes to an end…-what's your take? - By the way- I really like the French and I don't hold a grudge against them. Just don't want you to get the wrong idea- Francois just happens to be from there – and someone has to be the bad guy ;) as always: Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritson...I own nothing, just love them!_**

_Day 4, 19:33 GMT+1, Paris, 6eme Arr., Rue des Grand Augustins _

"Oh I'm really torn what to show you tomorrow Jane. There is so much to see in this city. Francois what do you suggest?" Maura asked their male companion.

Jane had hoped that he would leave them after their visit to the Saint Chapelle, but it seemed he was sticking around. She couldn't find the words to describe the distaste she had for that man. The detective was not at all interested in his suggestion. She wanted to spend time with Maura and didn't care where, as far as she was concerned the French capital had put its spell on her already. The only thing she regarded important was being with her beautiful friend, just the two of them. Alone, without that annoying _Frog_. She couldn't understand why Maura liked having him around. He was handsome, but only at the first glance. The way he acted, flirted and spoke wasn't charming. It was rude. Why the hell would the well-educated, always polite and elegant Dr. Isles succumb to his charms? Some things will remain a mystery, even to detective Jane Rizzoli. Thinking of it, she had never quite comprehended her friend's taste in men. That yoga teacher, _yuck_, that moron Giovanni, _yuck_, that Ian, who turned out to be a criminal and that disgusting Dr. Slucky, _vomit_. No, she could never put her finger on what Maura saw in them. And in her opinion no one was suitable for her enchanting, sophisticated and strikingly beautiful Dr. Isles. Maybe not only the city had cast its spell on her?

"Maura, darling. There is not one sight in Paris that would not fade in comparison to your beauty. Your being here is a delight and most certainly the must-see in the whole of France." Francois smirked.

The tall brunette had a good feeling about that sickening comment. It would break the straw and Maura would finally tell him to shut up. But no, Maura was flattered and appreciated his cheesy compliments. She even rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. The detective was so utterly disgusted by the whole interaction that she couldn't enjoy her food. Her friend had recommended the 'Pêche de Jour' which was sensational, but Jane just wanted to take her plate and smash it into the man's face.

Maura excused herself and left the table. When she passed by Jane, she slightly brushed her shoulder which gave the brunette a shiver. She hated how she reacted to every touch lately and hoped it wouldn't show.

"Oh she is a gift from the Gods, isn't she?" Francois said with a sigh.

"Well guess so." Jane mouthed- She was not at all in the mood to talk about Maura with him and really had no idea how to make small-talk with that man.

"You see what I see, don't you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" the tall women replied, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"She is - how do you say in English- crazy for me! Oui?" he stated boldly.

This was unbelievable. That chauvinist really thought that he was standing a chance. But who was she to speak for Maura, as much as the thought of the two of them was displeasing her. If he was what her friend wanted, she couldn't stand in the way. All her rejection for the wooer aside, Jane had to admit that with her behaviour the blonde gave him the green light.

After an odd silence and careful consideration Jane opted for: "Uhm, I wouldn't go that far as to say crazy, but I figure she likes you. Uhm, you know what, we're out of wine, maybe you would pick out another bottle? I'm more familiar with beer."

Finally the object of affection came back to the table and Francois- more sure of himself than before – if that was even possible- was looking at the wine menu.

Maura seized the moment and standing beside Jane, bent down and whispered in her ear: "Jane, it means the world to me that you're here." Before the brunette could even comment, the doctor brushed her cheek with her lips. Just slightly, but the touch burned on the brunette's skin.

As if this short intimacy had never happened she turned to Francois: "Qu'est-ce que tu as choisis?*" He looked up from the menu and replied: "Only the best is good enough for my dear Maura."

Jane was utterly confused. These strange things Maura did lately. What was this all about? Had she always acted this way towards her or was it just her giving those actions more importance than before? Something was off, the detective was sure. This was not all to blame on the European non-calanche. Something was different; she had a gut feeling about it.

After Francois had ordered a bottle of champagne, explaining that he wanted to celebrate Maura being in town, he proposed a toast.

"To extraordinary women, who we come across only once in a lifetime." he stated and raised his glass. The women followed suit, and their glasses clicked together. It was obvious that he wanted to charm Maura for the gazillionst time this day, but the cheered fixated Jane. Those green eyes interlinked with the dark brown ones and time seemed to stand still. The doctor felt like the veil had finally lifted and Jane was beginning to understand, that there was something special between them. But no, this was impossible. It was Detective Rizzoli, the tough, cool, composed women that was sticking to her principles and living by the rules. But still, something in the way she looked at her had changed. Her eyes were revealing that they may have been opened a little, in a metaphorical sense of course. No, no, no, she had to be sure, before…

"Mesdemoiselles?" Francois broke the silence.

"Mais oui, mon cher. I was just thinking how right you are. Santé!" Maura said, biting her lower lip.

* * *

* what did you choose?

* * *

_Day 4, 21:55 GMT+1, Paris, Quatier Latin, 22, Rue Guynemer_

Really ? _Really_ ? What was that ? _Would you give us a minute_? Stupid idiot. After exiting the taxi he had really asked Jane to leave and go up to the apartment on her own. It was unbearable. She hoped that she would not have to see him again, at least not today, or she would do awful things to him. Certainly she was trying to kiss her_. Pff. Hell._

The detective stomped into the kitchen. Alcohol, that's what she needed right now. Maybe it would calm her down. There was no beer in the fridge, but she spotted a bottle of whiskey. That will do. Pouring herself a glass, she tried to calm down. She was acting like a jealous lover? _Jealous lover_, seriously Jane. You are going crazy.

After a strong sip she decided to take the glass to the bathroom with her. A shower might help to get her thoughts straight again.

The tall brunette walked out freshly showered, when she heard the door.

"Ca suffit, Francois. Stop it." She heard Maura's slightly irritated voice. She rushed to the hall, where she saw the Frenchman standing in the door. Her friend was trying to close it, but her charmer didn't seem willing to leave.

"Maura, is there a problem?" Jane made her presence felt.

And there she was. Detective Jane Rizzoli in all her glory. Wearing only her panties and a tight shirt, revealing that every muscle in her body was tensed.

"He seems to think that I have extended my invitation and refuses to go home." Maura said a little irritated.

That was enough for the tall brunette. She put her trained body between her friend and Francois and pushed the doctor protectively behind her. Then she burst: "Go the fuck home. She does not want you here. Get it?"

"Mais non, Jane. I just wanted to say a nice goodbye to my favourite doctor." he confidently stated.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Maura said her goodbyes and you are leaving. Now!" she shouted at the stubborn man.

The only response she got was a shaking head, but no sign of him withdrawing. Jane was beyond anger. It was utter, pure hatred she felt. If it wasn't for Maura she'd knocked him out.

"Ok, Fran-_fucking_-cois- you will be gone on the count of three or you'll regret you've ever met me. One…two…three."

He raised his hands signalling he was innocent and the detective pushed him back out the door fiercely. She smashed the door shut exclaiming: "Asshole!"

Jane turned around and faced a quite put together Maura, who proudly stated: " I guess this was a case of never mess with a hot blooded Rizzoli?"

They both laughed relieved and the blonde looked at her friend. Tall, strong and always there to have her back. Jane was ravishing. Scantily clad her breathtaking physique clearly showed. Those long well defined arms and legs, her trained abdomen, her broad shoulders…and all fit intrinsically prefect together. Maura was always taken aback when she took her friend all in and couldn't help but think that she was a living example of the flawlessness only shown in Greek statues. Almost surreal.

Her attraction to Jane was nothing new to Maura. It was a constant battle with herself not to act on her impulse to ravish her best friend. So far she always refrained from it, because she knew of the lack of reciprocity of this desire. The further her little scientific inquiry went, the more she doubted what she had believed to be true. But there was something new, something that went beyond the physical attraction. She felt drawn to all of Jane, not only because of her impeccable body. The strange feeling of longing, wanting, needing her around had outgrown the defined limits of a close friendship since their separation. But surely it was the wine blurring her mind.

The detective took a step towards Maura and they put their arms around eachother. After a few moments of silence, the blonde spoke again: "Thank you Jane." They hugged for a little longer until Jane pulled away and was back to normal. She forbade herself to think about the feeling that arose upon their closeness.

"Least I could do, since my duty here is to protect you. Join in for some whiskey? Poured myself a glass and it's quite tasty."

Maura nodded and the tall women put her arm around her friend while they were walking to the kitchen. The doctor turned to her with a broad smile and teased: "You know that was quite ballsy of you."

"As you said, never mess with a Rizzoli. We tend to get quite serious when our loved ones are in jeopardy."


	10. Chapter 10 Day 5

**_A/N: Thank you for reviewing- I hope you like how it's progressing…something's changing…Sorry it is so long, but I didn't feel splitting it in half would be good. As always: Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritson...I own nothing, just love them!_**

_Day 5, 09:05 GMT+1, Paris, Quatier Latin, 22, Rue Guynemer_

"Isn't there the Mona Lisa?" Jane asked the friend while they were walking down the stairs. "Exactly. The Louvre houses da Vinci's 'La Joconde', but there are a lot more treasures to admire besides the rather small painting. Don't get me wrong, it is a masterpiece, but I never quite understood why people were standing in line to see this one, while neglecting other magnificent works of art. Take 'Le Serment des Horaces' for example. An impressing demonstration of David's talent. You will like it I think. The idea was to take Livius' classical theme, the oath of the Horatii, who promise to defend their city, as a message, if you will. It was painted prior to the French Revolution to underline the importance of loyalty to the state. But I'll tell you all about it, as soon as we're standing in front of it. Are you excited?"

Jane smiled. She was really a little enthusiastic to dive into Maura's world again. Why she didn't know, art was not really her thing, but her friend always found the right words, to draw interest. She opened her eyes to things, which she would have discounted as boring. Certainly admitting this was not an option. It was their thing and Jane had to play it down in order to let it seem like a mere obligation, so she mouthed.

"Well as excited as one can be who is about to be drawn into a museum."

They exited Maura's building and Jane spotted a man across the street who was taking pictures of them.

The blonde didn't seem to notice and stressed: "I'm sure once we're there you will like it Jane, because..:"

She didn't finish her sentence because Jane started running across the street towards a man with a camera. He took off and the detective chased him shouting back at Maura : "Go inside. Lock yourself in. Now!"

The puzzled doctor did as she was told and paced up and down in her apartment nervously. What was that about? Why did Jane run after him? What was going on? _Oh my god._ Jane left her gun here. They had talked about the security measures in the museum and decided not to bring it along. How stupid. They weren't on holiday after all. There was a real threat. Maura was beside herself. She knew how impulsive Jane was and never as careful as she wanted her to be. If something happened to her, she would never forgive herself. This was insane. Jane, please, for once in your life don't put yourself in danger. I need you. I need you more than you know my friend…

There was a knock on the door and Maura cringed.

"It's me Maur, open up!" she heard Jane's voice through the door and heaved a sigh of relief. She's back, thank you!

Upon opening the door the doctor wanted to wrap her arms around the detective, but the brunette was furious.

"Shit, I am a disgrace of a detective. Shit, shit" the tall women cursed and waved her arms in anger. She had a scratch on her forehead and her shirt was torn at the shoulder.

"What happened? What was this all about…are you hurt?" Maura asked her puzzled, but was only answered with another round of swearing. She raised her voice: "Jane, look at me. Calm down."

Surprised by the sudden severity in Maura's voice, the tall women composed herself and looked at her friend. She realized that the blonde's face showed fear and concern.

"Sorry. It's just…" she tried to explain and fumbled in her long curly hair, something she always did when she was uncomfortable.

"Come on, sit down and talk." Maura commanded and led her to the living room.

Jane had recognized the man from the day before. Then she thought he was a tourist, simply taking pictures. When she saw him again that day, she realized that he was following them around, documenting what the women were doing. She chased after him, trying to get him to talk, but failed. He ran into the Jardin du Luxembourg and knowing his way around better, Jane lost him.

"Let me take a look at those scratches, please. How did you get them anyway?" Maura asked with a concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing. Leave it alone. I jumped over that fence after that guy and landed in rose bushes. Stupid thorns." Jane played it down.

"No Jane, I insist. I'll get disinfecting agent and you'll let me take care of you." The doctor said in a manner, that didn't allow any talking back and went to the bathroom.

Upon her return, Maura bended down over the seated Jane and attended to her forehead. The concentration that was shown on the doctor's face amused the injured until the applied liquid caused the cut to burn. "Aww. Is this really necessary Dr. Isles?" she complained.

"Yes it is. You never know which kind of germs make their way inside. Even if it is only a superficial dermal laceration, there is always a risk of it becoming inflamed. Now, let me have a look at your shoulder, please." The blonde stated and stared into Jane's eyes. Real anxiousness was reflected in the beautiful shades of green and the detective had never been cut out to withstand any of Maura's demands when she looked at her like that. Actually she always had a hard time to say no to what this woman wanted.

With an unnerved eye roll the detective took of her t-shirt. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable and exposed, which was really strange considering that Maura had seen her in her bra countless times before. When the blonde's fingers touched her shoulder she twitched. It was not because of the pain, there was close to none, it was due to the contact.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" Maura asked. For lacking any better explanation Jane nodded.

"You poor thing. Let me see if there are still thorns inside." The doctor said and took a forceps. She moved closer to the scratches, a strand of her golden hair brushing over Jane's face. The scent went up her nose and she saw Maura's neckline in front of her. Dangerously close. She couldn't help but think how it would feel to kiss her there. Bury her face there and smell Maura and her wonderful hair.

She snapped back to the here and now when she felt a sudden pain in her shoulder. "Got you!" Maura triumphantly exclaimed upon pulling out a thorn.

"Are we done here? I really need to talk to you." Jane asked impatiently.

"Just let me apply some more of this." The asked replied and put the disinfection liquid on.

"Ok now, you're good as new." She smiled and continued as Jane reached for her shirt.

"No, you can't put that back on, that's dirty. You need to wait a little and leave the wounds to dry. Rest back and we'll get a new one after."

Certainly this was a little too over careful for just some scratches, but Maura was a little selfish. She wanted to enjoy the sight of her nearly completely topless friend for a little longer. "So shoot?"

"Maura, we need to leave. We can't stay in Paris. This is serious. Someone's after you and knows you're here." Jane emphasised.

Her advice was met with disapproval: "No, Jane we can't. I have a lecture tomorrow at the Sorbonne."

The brunette had a very serious expression on her face. "This is not a suggestion. We are leaving, right now. It is too dangerous. I have to ensure your safety and this means we are not staying in Paris. The next guy will aim a sniper rifle at you, not a camera."

"You're exaggerating. This was unfortunate, but is this really necessary? We'll be gone in two days anyhow." Maura tried to convince her friend.

Jane took the blonde's hands in hers and looked her deep in the eye. "Women, this is not a negotiation. My job is to keep you safe and I am not taking any risks. You might be a genius, but you're not a detective- I am a trained professional, and I smell if something's wrong. Rest assured there is. We will leave - not further discussion. Pack your bags."

"And where are we going Detective Rizzoli?" the aggravated blonde snapped back.

"Good question. Somewhere safe. I'll go and call Interpol to report on what happened, meanwhile please get your stuff. We're leaving in half an hour."

When Maura went to her room it dawned on her what had really happened. Someone was after her. It was not an unnecessary precaution her mother was taking in putting Jane at her side. She was really in danger. She was a target. A shiver ran down her spine and fear took over.

* * *

_Day 5, 15:45 GMT+1, traincompartment somewhere in the middle of Europe_

Maura was really tired. All that excitement had exhausted her. Upon her realisation that this was not a fabulous holiday her happiness had shifted to insecurity. As much as she hated to abandon Paris and her lecture, she knew that Jane was absolutely right. Her safety was more important than anything else. At first she had forgotten about her fear because she had been too aggravated that Jane was sent as her chaperon. Then anger was replaced by enthusiasm. She loved how the detective enjoyed what she showed her. Certainly there was the delight of her friend's company. And - she had to admit it -Maura was thrilled by how her little experiment was progressing. But now all seemed washed away and she barely knew how to hold up. She was terrified. As if Jane had read her mind, the brunette wrapped her arm around the doctor and pulled her in so she could rest her head on the strong shoulder: "Come here. Rest. It will all be ok. I'm here to protect you."

Without hesitation Maura lay down and exhaled. The feeling of closeness to her friend made her relax.

"Jane?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"You still owe me an explanation. It would really help to distract me, if you told me about that _Asciugamano _method."

Jane smiled. "Got you hooked on that one didn't I?"

Maura giggled and nodded. To herself she couldn't help but note that the women holding her had no idea how hooked she really was.

"Well Maura Andrea Silvia Caroline Isles. The answer is simple." the asked smirked.

The assumedly named slapped Jane's knee and pouted: "Don't try to deflect. I think I really deserve an elaboration. You made me wait too long as it is."

"Ok, you know I'm not all that sophisticated. So it is simple, as I said. I went to your bathroom and grabbed myself a towel bearing those letters. You know me, being a detective and all, I figured that might be a hint in the right direction." The tall women admitted grinning down at her scientist.

"You never seize to amaze me, Jane. It was kind of sneaky, but nonetheless a refined move I have to say. And coming up with that name. Chapeau my dear. By the way, you got them wrong again." The blonde triumphantly stated.

"Thank you, I guess. Uhm, ya know I didn't forget that you owe me a story yourself."

"Indeed I do. I intend on telling you, but not now if that's ok? I am too exhausted. We will have plenty of time to do that in a more appropriate surrounding." Maura suggested.

"It better be good then. Don't get me wrong, but I'm not sure if you're just teasing me and there's nothing to tell after all."

Maura snuggled closer to Jane and secretively conveyed "Oh my dear, you'd be surprised. Promise you it's worth the wait. And if you haven't noticed by now: I can't lie."

"Mhmm I hope so, Maura Amanda Sharon Cecila Isles." Jane quipped.

"Will you ever stop?" was the annoyed response.

"No, not until you tell me. I am persistent, ya know. Any luck?"

Maura shook her head: "No, sorry. You know it is kind of a pain, so I have an offer."

"Listening"

"I'll not tell you, but I will provide you with clues." the blonde proposed.

An amused Jane rubbed the women's shoulder and agreed: "Sounds intriguing. I am ready for the first one, so shoot."

"Mhmm, well, traditionally a child receives a name that was already given to one of the ancestors. That is quite an easy one, detective; amaze me with your skills."

"Ok. Well then, you rest for now and I have something to keep my mind busy with."

After a while Maura shifted a little and broke the silence. "Jane?"

"Yes Maur?"

"Thank you." she whispered and then slowly allowed herself to doze off.

Jane really hoped that she could keep her unharmed. The women in her arms meant so much to her. The aftermath of the Doyle's shooting had shown Jane how much she really cared. In fact, nobody had ever mattered that much to her except for her family. Being friends again was such a relief. An incredible weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She couldn't, wouldn't loose her again. Whatever it took, she would protect this woman from any harm. Maura's breathing went shallow. She had fallen asleep. _Good_. Her friend needed to repose.

Jane slightly tilted her head to see the doctor's face. Her expression was peaceful and relieved. What more could Jane have hoped for. The women she wanted so desperately to be secure felt that way in her embrace. A feeling of pride settled in due to the fact that she, Jane Rizzoli, could provide Maura with what she needed at this very moment. In a terrifying time, the ever so strong, confident and brilliant Dr. Isles relied on her to feel protected and safe and that filled her with joy.

A stray of hair had fallen on the delicate face of the protected. Jane moved her free hand very carefully not to awake her friend and brushed it back. Once again she closely looked at the gorgeous features. Oh, she was so ravishing, so fascinating. Jane Rizzoli, watch your mind. This is too appreciative of a friend. But what if your friend was the most beautiful creature you had ever laid eyes upon? This was her answer, _really_? No. One does not have thoughts like that. If she came to think of it, there were countless situations when the doctor had taken her breath away. As a matter of fact, she nearly did this to her almost every time she saw her. Jane to Jane's mind: Stop!

Ok, let's think of something else. The middle names. The hint Maura had given made it easy. Jane was quite sure that she her assumption was right. She'll ask her when she will awake. Oh, she'll look so cute when she'll be drowsy. Maura in the morning was so sweet. Unfortunately she didn't get to see her in that state quite often, for the doctor was always rising earlier when they had a sleepover. How she loved waking up and knowing the blonde was with her…No Jane, _stop_ right there. _Focus_. New topic…

What would I want for dinner today?

I'll let Maura choose, she's quite the gourmet. She loved the way her friend got excited when she let her do that. How those wonderful eyes looked at her filled with anticipation when she took the first bite. Jane could get lost in those eyes. No, no, _no_. This is not helping.

Jane tried to pursue a few other chains of thought, but they all eventually ended up with the women she was currently holding in her arms. Considering Maura was always on her mind. She wondered how she was doing first thing when she got up in the morning. If they didn't call each other before the met at work, her first goal upon arriving was to see _her_. Oh oh, no. _This_ was impossible.

Suddenly she had a flashback on the advice they all had given Frost a few days ago. He wanted to know how to determine who he was in love with. When she came to think of it, those things were never true for Dean or Casey. Was she ever in love with them? She recalled the list to check… Hmmm, hoping the incoming call was from whom? _Maura_. First and last thought of the day? Probably Maura again, but only because they shared their work, their lives, their everything. Who does she call if something significant happens? _ Maura, certainly. _ Drifting off to the person while you should focus on something else? That was a hard one. Mhmm, taken the recent events and the last days into account, or even only the last minutes – _Maura sure as anything._

Well, Jane, if you answer those questions honestly it would always be her. She asked herself again…_check_…_check_… _check_ …No, this was nonsense. This whole questionnaire was absurd. Obviously one would name one's best friend. _Obviously_.

The other explanation would be that she, Jane Rizzoli, was in love with Maura. No, certainly not. Not Dr. Maura Isles, the Medical Examiner who was a women. Yes, she did love her - no doubt - she was her best friend, but she was not _in_ love with her. Never ever.

The detective looked out the window. She couldn't make out much and she felt tired. It had been a tough day so far. And she really had enough of those strange thoughts all the time. As much she enjoyed being in Europe, she was bewildered by the effect this change of location had on her mind.

She listened to her friend's steady breathing. Feeling the warmth of her body made Jane feel comfortable and at ease. Finally she allowed herself to give in to her fatigue. In a few hours they would reach the _Serenissima_.

* * *

_**A/N: Have you picked up on the name? Hope you like the new destination I chose ;) Let me know! **_


	11. Chapter 11 Day 6

**_A/N: Well here we are at the next location…if you like it, let me know…I appreciate the reviews. As always: Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritson...I own nothing, just love them!_**

* * *

Tell me where is fancy bred,  
Or in the heart or in the head?

(The Merchant of Venice)

* * *

_Day 6, 07:55 GMT+1, Venice, Danieli Hotel, Riva degli Schiavoni_

Jane awoke to a light breeze. The heavy curtains had been tossed aside and light was filling the luxurious room with its imperial furniture. The balcony doors had been opened and air was blowing in. The detective rubbed her eyes and slid out of bed. She had to squint because her eyes had not accustomed to the light yet. The tall women made her way to the balcony and saw a silhouette against the glowing sky. Maura was facing away from her, leaning on the balustrade. She took in the sight from bottom to top. High-heels accentuated the slender long legs, the thighs and well formed bosom were covered by a white pencil skirt, a broad reddish brown leather belt draped around the alluring hips, a tight fitted sleeveless blouse tucked in, perfectly groomed fair hair was softly blown around the shoulders and reflected the sunlight like gold. The flawless figure was literally radiating against the light, like a kind of beam or halo. _Wow_, Jane held her breath to not jeopardize this moment of sheer ethereal beauty. Her friend was incandescently gorgeous. If she could just walk up to her and wrap her arms around her pressing her body against her own, smell her, caress her, kiss her…

Before Jane could continue her reverie, the object of her attention suddenly turned around with a broad smile on her face.

"Good morning Jane"

Clearing her throat the words only reluctantly left her lips: "Uhm, gggood mornin'"

Maura extended her hand and motioned the brunette towards her. "Come here, you have to see this, it's a wonderful sight."

Jane had had an eye-catching sight herself, but walked up to her friend. As soon as the detective was in reach, she placed her hand on her lower back and slightly moved her up next to her.

"Look, Jane. Isn't it wonderful, the _Laguna_, like a painting? See over there, that's San Giorgio." she declared using her free hand to motion to the island across the sea.

It was clearly glorious, but the brunette couldn't focus on the view, because her friend's hand was still on her back, caressing it in. The touch sent an unexplainable shiver through her body.

On the brunette's nod, the doctor continued: "Oh, I love Venice. Don't you think it was a good choice?"

Maura had suggested going to the Serenissima for various reasons: Firstly, she loved it. Secondly, she wanted her friend to see this outstanding city. Thirdly, it would provide the perfect setting for continuing her experiment. The rest was easy: she convinced Jane by pointing out it Venice was not on her lecture schedule and no Isles residence was there, so nobody would assume they would be found there.

"What choice did I have? Your mind was already set. Anyways, it seems like quite a nice place. Just can't wrap my head around how a whole city survives without having one single car." the brunette countered with a smirk on her face.

"Everybody uses boats Jane. There is a reason for calling it the City of Channels or City of Bridges. Venice has 177 channels and 409 bridges to be exact."

"Doubted that you'd ever _not_ be exact, let alone be _guessing_" she teased the blonde, who gave her a disapproving look.

In a sudden move, Maura cupped Jane's face with both of her hands and looked at her with a spark in her eyes. "My dear, I am of the opinion that you will quite _enjoy_ this trip." The blonde bit her lip and locked eyes with her friend.

The detective was quite confused. She had a feeling that Maura sounded, acted and touched her differently lately. The brunette couldn't put a finger on it, maybe she was just imagining that…_weird_.

Maura eyed her up and down in what seemed to Jane like a predatory manner and whispered: "Now, detective it's time you get that sinfully toned body of yours in the shower."

Certainly this statement added to the brunette's already elevated state of bafflement. Did she actually just check her out like that? And say that, _really_? Dr. Isles was known for her blunt, sometimes inappropriate statements, but this was a little much, even for her. Am I dreaming or what the hell is going on here? Showering was definitely a good idea- she needed to clear her head…

Opening the bathroom door, Jane called back over her shoulder. "I'll hurry up, _Constance_."

* * *

_Day 6, 11:35 GMT+1, Venice, Piazza San Marco_

Maura was proud of herself. She'd been bold. The day was still young, but she had lived up to her own expectations. The doctor had decided to distract herself from the fear of being followed, chased or even attacked, by putting emphasis on testing her hypothesis. It seemed to work. Amazed by her own ideas she was en route to really come to a conclusion. She wanted to know, once and for all, if her physical attraction to her best friend was reciprocated. Since they first met, the scientist was sure that she desired the detective. Jane's outstanding anatomy, the captivating way of it in motion, those seductive dark brown eyes and so much more put the doctor's socially demanded restraint to a test. Maura had never acted on her impulses, because she never knew how this would have been received. During the time they spend apart she came to the conclusion that adding a physical component to their friendship could be quite beneficial. She was certain that there was no risk of either party to fall in love with the other; it would merely add another rewarding layer. Neither Jane nor she was capable of falling emotionally for eachother, given the fact that it was so difficult for them with the opposite gender. Furthermore they came from totally different backgrounds. Love was out of the question. She couldn't imagine Jane becoming romantically attached to her of all people. The detective was certainly fond of her, but judging from her experience the warm hearted, family loving brunette was not looking for an empirical, socially awkward geek by the nickname of Dr. Death. Their characters were opposites and Maura was sure that her feelings didn't cross the line of a great friendship either. Lately she had felt very drawn to Jane, but she was convinced that this was the result of the demanding times they had experienced. Knowing herself the doctor wasn't quite sure whether she had never been in love – maybe with Ian – and that she wouldn't start with a women in the first place.

They both were fiercely independent, strong women, who were, in her opinion, more than capable of having a wonderful friendship and indulging in pleasure. So the only obstacle was whether Jane was attracted to her and willing to act upon it. Being the scientist she was, Maura came up with the plan to start an inquiry. So far the results seemed in her favour. Given Jane's reaction to her -up until now rather decent - flirting, her jealousy with Francois in the picture and her reaction to the touching. This encouraged the doctor to endeavour more intensely in order to confirm her hypothesis. Venice seemed a good place to do this, so she decided to be more balsy. Maura seized ever opportunity to touch her friend, didn't refrain from ambiguous statements and flirted uninhibitedly.

"Do you see the _quadriga_ Jane?" she asked.

"The what?" The detective was really distracted. She was really asking herself if she was going crazy or if Maura was on drugs. If she had to bet, she'd say, the blonde was coming onto her. But Jane knew better, it was most certainly the doctor's coping mechanism for all the recent stress. She had to admit, that with all her late thoughts circulating around her best friend, her new behaviour was making it harder for Jane to focus on acting as if nothing was off. Well, she had to braise herself.

"Look, it is up there." Maura walked up behind Jane and pressed herself against the brunette's back wrapping her left arm around her waist. With her free arm, she pointed to the top of the cathedral, close to her friend's face, so her eyes could follow to the indicated spot.

Jane tensed. She remembered her notion in the morning, when she saw Maura on the balcony- be careful what you wish for Jane. Nearly paralyzed she could feel Maura's breath on her face while she whispered in her ear: "See those horses, on the terrace above the narthex dear?"

A reluctant nod followed. "There are four. _Quadro_ is still the Italian term for the number four, it derives from Latin. So if four horses drew a chariot in Antiquity it was called a quadriga and you're facing the _mother _of all quadrigas."

Jane really tried to follow on the facts her friend was presenting, but she was not exactly at ease due to her friend's physical proximity. It felt so _good_. The doctor had a tight grip on her and she couldn't avoid feeling Maura's breasts pressing into her back. Geez Jane, _focus_. Horses, she's talking about horses…

In trying to keep her mind busy with anything but their touch, all Jane could come up with was a question: "Mother?"

"Yes Jane. This is the one that stood at the Hippodrome in Constantinople. Actually what you see is a replica, the originals are kept inside to protect them from environmental damage."

The tossing of terms, that Jane was unfamiliar with, gave her a most welcome distraction. "Maur, I don't speak ivy-league lingo- spell it out for me, please."

"Ok, one step at a time then. In Constantinople, today's Istanbul, there was a famous race track for horses. _Hippo_ is Greek for horse, _dromos_ for course. Ergo hippodrome. Those bronze statues, they are not actually bronze, but we'll not get into that, stood there. In the eleventh century the Venetians took them from the hippodrome in the course of the Forth Crusade and installed them on the St. Marks Basilica. But they didn't remain there. The quadriga was stolen by Napoleon and brought to Paris. Because of our rushed departure I couldn't show you the Arc de Triomphe, this was where they placed it."

"And they are here now because? "she pushed the geek to go on, for she did not want her to see her face. Jane knew she was blushing, because she hadn't managed to concentrate on the elaboration as much as she would have wanted to. The closeness of this beautiful woman was not ease to handle, her smell, her touch…

Maura didn't seem to be distracted at all and happily answered the detective's question. "Settling the Napoleonic wars, Venice became Austrian territory and the horses were taken down and back to up there. And if you remember, I pointed out a quadriga to you already? "

"Yes you did, in Berlin, yeah I remember."

Maura placed a soft kiss on Jane's cheek and the detective was afraid she might faint.

"What was that for?" The detective responded, finally feeling the other women's body move away from her. As much as she thought it would be relieving, she felt a sudden void in her not being close anymore. _Agrrr_. It's official, she was insane.

The doctor didn't miss out on the fact that her tall friend was in a complete turmoil the whole time and couldn't help but enjoy her progress, beaming.

"Well, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, that was a reward for my straight A student. Anyhow quadr…"

It was enough: "Maur – don't ever mention my middle name again, or I'll turn in to a straight A student gone rouge and throw the teacher into the canal, seriously."

The blonde smirked, turned on her heels and took off shouting "Catch me if you can detective."

Jane couldn't believe her. She always behaved a little awkward, but today was the peak performance. Looking after her, the brunette wondered how anyone could run that fast in heels and went after her calling: "Dr. Isles, this is not very lady-like! Please stop, you're wearing me out as it is. I need coffee."

Maura didn't stop, but caught the double-entendre smiling- Freudian slip? Jane caught up with her and stopped her by wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Got ya. You're lucky I didn't tackle you."

Maura smiled broadly and grabbed the brunette's hand. "Although I think it being physical becomes you - If you would have tackled me, I would not lead you the way to the best _espresso_ in the whole of Venice. C'mon"

* * *

_**A/N: in the next chapter Maura will finally share her story about the professor with Jane, because she's curious how her reaction might influence her results. And don't get a wrong impression of the doctor, she might be an expert on almost everything, but her skills on reading emotions, even if they are her own, maybe leave a lot to be desired.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Day 6 part two

_**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, I'm flattered… *s for translations like before at the end of the segment . As always: Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritson...I own nothing, just love them!**_

* * *

**A realist, in Venice, would become a romantic by mere faithfulness to what he saw before him.**

**(****Arthur Symons)**

* * *

_Day 6, 13:12 GMT+1, Venice, Palazzo Venier dei Leioni, Peggy Guggenheim Collection_

The detective really tried. She really did, but she couldn't make out a single thing on that painting. The little sign next to it read 'The Poet', but all she saw were shades of brown and grey in a variation of brush strokes. Jane tilted her head hoping something would reveal itself to her from a different angle. Nothing.

"Marvellous isn't it?" Maura put a hand on Jane's shoulder and admired the canvas. The brunette turned her head and looked at her friend in despair.

"Seriously Maur? It seems like a drunken poet ran out of words and just scrambled on a paper. But I can see why you like it, it looks like a scalpel was used to cut it to pieces" she teased.

The art aficionado gaped back at her friend speechless and then pulled her into a hug. "Jane you are amazing." The astonished brunette received another kiss on the cheek and was not sure whether she should be more puzzled by the repeated smooching that day, or by the fact that her comment on the artwork was not met with a scolding. After pulling out of the hug, she raised her hands questionably.

"So why exactly am I so amazing Dr. Isles?"

The utterly excited ME elaborated: "Not only that you are strikingly ravishing, you really do have a beautiful mind. See you just subsumed the idea of analytic cubism. Picasso visually _dissected_ the human form and rearranged the different views of it in geometric fragments. This painting depicts a seated man, totally disarranged if you will. Look"

Maura pointed certain segments of the painting. "Here is the poets head, his shoulders, and there is his moustache. The main point of abstraction is to focus on the structure, not the traditional outward appearance of an object. By putting the fragments together again, seemingly random, a fixed structured array presents itself."

Maura was so overly elated that Jane feared she would hyperventilate. In looking at her beaming friend, the detective realised that nothing made her happier, then seeing the blonde in this state of delight. Even more so if she was causing this happiness, in this case unintentionally, just by being her self. She was responsible that this wonderful, brilliant woman was in exuberant spirits. Maura had a beautiful heartfelt smile written over her face that gave her an aura as if there was not a care in the world. The detective smiled back with a feeling that she had achieved something that was of utmost importance to her, making Dr. Maura Isles happy.

* * *

_Day 6, 14:44 GMT+1, Venice, Rialto Bridge_

Admittedly she liked Venice. There was a savoir-vivre, as Maura called it. And they sold those _rollinos_ at ever corner, which tasted heavenly. She had just finished one roll which contained mozzarella and prosciutto and they were about to cross the Rialto Bridge, when the doctor suddenly came to a stop.

"I have an idea, follow me." The blonde said, taking Jane's hand. They walked into a bar, the detective had found out by now, that everything in Italy seemed to be called a bar, and the doctor was greeted by the waiter. As always she was addressed as 'bella bionda' and ordered something Jane had never heard of.

With a "Due spumanti per lei, ragazze*" two glasses of sparkling wine where placed in front of them at the counter.

Raising an eyebrow detective asked: "Am I such a bad travel companion that you have to resort to drinking this early in the afternoon?"

"On the contrary my dear." the flawless blonde conveyed still in a splendid mood and raised her glass. "We are toasting to you and your introduction to the splendours of art."

"Thank you I guess." the tall women replied, still wondering what had gotten into Maura since they had set foot on the Serenissima.

The blonde took a sip of her spumante her eyes fixed on Jane's. The dark brown eyes looked back at her and once again the doctor was spellbound by her friend. Why was this woman so astonishing? Behind that tough façade there was a loving, kind and amazing personality. Someone who naturally, effortlessly made her feel light, happy and save. She had been on romantic vacation to Venice before, but none of the men had so smoothly accomplished that Maura felt so at ease, so energized, so full of life. Jane had intuitively evoked a feeling of sheer delight in not even one day. If she wouldn't know that it was a scientific impossibility, she'd say it was magic.

The detective's eyes rested on Maura and she could feel warmth and tenderness radiating from them. Once more she was taken by her friend's exquisite features. Those catching eyes, those high cheekbones, the wonderful natural teint of her skin and those perfectly cut lips. How would it feel to touch them, kiss them, taste them…

"Maura?"

"Mhmm, yes Jane."

"Why are you staring at my lips?" the detective asked, slightly blushing.

Being caught on the spot, the doctor opted for not concealing her appreciation. "Your paramedian elevations of the vermilion are spectacular."

Not understanding the medical terms was something that Jane was used to, but paired with a sensual look in her eyes, that was definitely directed at her, was abnormal. It sent a shiver through the detective's body. To calm herself, Jane sipped at her beverage and nearly choked when she saw how Maura let her tongue slide over her own lips. _Holy…_

"Uhmm, pff, ah, I certainly hope this is not an insult?"

"It is not my friend. Put your glass down." The doctor said, taking Jane's hand that was holding the spumante and directed it to the counter, her gaze fixed on the detective. Maura took a step closer to her and Jane froze. "See…" she whispered, her index finger slowly tracing the edge of the brunette's upper lip, "…this is what I am talking about. They form your cupid bow…" The ME tipped the named spot "…which is right here." Resting her finger on it for a little while, she could feel how Jane's lips slightly trembled. Maura slowly withdrew her finger, running it down from the cupid bow to Jane's lower lip, opening her mouth a little by the motion.

When the tall woman thought that Maura wouldn't be able to top this, she was proven otherwise: "I bet you are a good kisser."

Instinctively Jane covered her mouth with her own hand. It felt like it was burning. She was too delirious to realise how bewildered she looked. Maura on the other hand did notice and thought, smiling: Jane:1, Maura_: homerun._

Turning to the waiter, the ME averted: "Il conto per favore.**"

* * *

* two sparkling wines for you, girls.

** The bill please

* * *

_Day 6, 17:12 GMT+1, Venice, Salizada San Moisè_

On their way back from the bar, Maura had acted as if nothing unusual had happened. Passing different sights, she had explained them and provided insight on the city's history. Jane on the other hand, was rather disoriented. Since the doctor had caressed her lips, she had trouble focusing on anything surrounding her, but Maura and the touch. The blonde led the way and from time to time Jane would fall back a little, lost in her thoughts.

"Jane you are not listening." the blonde pouted. Even a little angry, Maura was adorable and sexy.

"Oh no, no, I am. I'm just admiring the, uhm, wonderful architecture." Jane tried truthfully considering that with a little stretch architecture would not only refer to buildings. Maura and her attire that had mesmerized the detective in the morning, continued to catch her eye. The close-fitting pencil skirt and blouse emphasised all her feminine charms. She was a dream in white, and much to Jane's disgust this did not go unnoticed by the Italian men. She was smiled and waved at, called after and sometimes even approached by bold admirers. Maura handled it with charm and appreciation. Walking behind her friend, she could see the male heads turning and with each one, Jane got more and more furious.

They were crossing a small bridge when a young man with sleak black hair blocked the doctor's way. "Olala" he mouthed and as soon as Maura tried to continue her path he moved in the same direction to not let her pass him. "Scusate Signorina, aspetti un momento, per favore*" he said smiling. "Se permette mi presento, sono Gianluca.**" He extended his hand to the blonde.

Maura shook it and gave him a friendly look. "Pleasure, Dr. Maura Isles."

"Una dottoressa. Mi piace.***"

Meanwhile Jane had approached them and stood behind Maura, giving the man an evil stare. He seemed to ignore her and continued smirking at the blonde: "Vuoi bere un caffè con me?*4"

Before Maura could reply, Jane cut in: "Non vogliamo! Arrivederci, Casanova.*5"

Maura was startled that her friend hat answered for her in Italian, although she was not quite friendly to Gianluca.

The Italian was also quite surprised to be not getting his answer from the woman he tried to woe and vented his displeasure: "Che cosa vuole? Parlo con lei." *6

"Maura we're leaving" Jane said, but she didn't move. Gianluca picked up on their English and tried to engage in further conversation with the doctor:

"You are ah Americano? I would the really like to take the you to un cafe or un glass of champagne. What you saying?" he further inquired, ignoring Jane again. He laid his hand on Maura's lower arm to emphasize his offer. That was when the detective snapped. She grabbed her friend by the hips, pulled her back and put herself between the doctor and Gianluca. With a wild stare she hissed: "She's with me. Vaffanculo!" *7

Grabbing her hand, Jane pulled a startled Maura behind her and they crossed the bridge.

A thrill of pleasure went through Maura's body. Admittedly she was totally into Jane in protective mode, but guarding her and speaking Italian took it to another level. Her luscious deep voice was arousing as it was, but using this language was more than an aphrodisiac. Maura had to take a deep breath before she could thank her friend: "Jane, thank you, that was, I don't know what to say. Maybe a little harsh towards that gentleman, but certainly effective. I didn't know you spoke Italian?"

The detective waved off. "I don't, but growing up in a Boston Italian family you can't help picking up a little here and there, ya know. And this was no gentleman, Maura, I know that kind, trust me. "

"As opposed to trusting me around you talking Italian…" the blonde stated bluntly.

While Jane tried to figure out whatever that had to mean, Maura had pulled her into the Prada store and charmingly announced: "Let me treat you to an outfit for tonight and then we'll have another spumante, Harry's Bar is just around the corner."

* * *

* Excuse me Miss, please wait a moment.

** Allow me to present myself, I am Gianluca.

*** A doctor. I like it.

*4 Would you like to drink a coffee with me

*5 We would not like to. Byebye Casanova.

*6 What do you want, I'm talking to her.

*7 Cursing- something like get lost.

* * *

_Day 6, 20:45 GMT+1, Venice, Bauer's De Pisis Restaurant_

They were seated on the terrace of the restaurant, which offered a view on the Grand Canal. Venice by night was a spectacular sight. Boats were passing by and Maura seemed in a wonderful mood yet again. She sipped at her Aperol Sprizz and closed the menu.

Jane on the other hand was distracted.

"Maur, hey." the brunette whispered, motioning her friend to lean closer to her "Let's pay for that Sprizz thing and leave, the prices are insane. I could feed a whole family at the Dirty Robber for one appetizer here."

"Don't you worry. Have you decided on anything yet?"

When Jane shook her head, Maura took the menu out of her hand. "Then I will. Meanwhile enjoy Santa Maria della Salute. It is a masterpiece by Baldassare Loghena and notice the triumphal arch that serves as an entrance."

She cut her explanation short because the waiter had approached.

"We'll have the lobster salad and the foie-gras terrine, then the wild salmon with the quail egg and the Beef entrecote please. And could you offer corresponding wines with that?"

"Good choices. And I'll send you the sommelier, Dr. Isles." The waiter replied.

"Why does he know your name and who's he sending?" Jane questioned, slightly agitated for she feared someone might be coming on to her friend again.

An amused Maura explained: "Jane, I made a reservation, that's why and the sommelier is the wine expert in a restaurant. So, on a totally different note: I have to say I love that suit on you."

"Thank you, I guess I had no choice, you were a little bossy in there."

"I maybe was, but it was worth the effort." The doctor replied, tilting her head a little and an appreciative smile on her lips. Her friend looked ravishing. They had bought a dark suit with a rather feminine cut, bearing features of a smoking, like the silk collar and the thin top to bottom velvet stripes along the outer seam of the pant legs. It took some convincing to make the detective wear it without a shirt, like it was supposed to. The v-neck went rather low and showed a lot of skin. Maura had been persistent and with an 'anything to make you happy' Jane had finally given in.

"You didn't clean up so bad either. And gosh, we were lucky that they had the matching cocktail dress, bag and heels for you. What would we have done?" Jane countered raising a brow underlining her irony.

"I will not dignify this with a response my friend."

After dinner Maura ordered grappa and espresso. They were both having a really good time and their moods were light. Supported by the consummation of various alcoholic beverages, the doctor finally had the courage to share her promised story.

"So you wanted to know what happened with professor de Beauclairment, right?"

"Most certainly, Dr. Isles. I see you keep your promises."

"Well, one night I went over to her place. Over a dinner and various glasses of wine we discussed my findings on telomere modifications in devitalized carcinogenic cells. I had discovered that…"

Jane cut her off. "Could we please skip the scientific results, I believe they were groundbreaking, but you had me waiting for that story long enough, so please cut to the chase."

A little disappointed Maura did as told: "Ok then. We had earth-shattering mind-blowing sexual intercourse."

Jane's jaw dropped. That was quite reduced and precise. Maura had spelled this out without any sign of discomfort or hesitation.

There was a short silence between the two and while the waiter was setting their order on the table, the blonde continued: "Repeatedly if I may add."

Jane didn't know how much the young man head caught of their conversation and just wished that the ground would open and swallow her up. Opposed to the confessing women, the detective blushed. She didn't know what to say and opted for ripping open the little bag of sugar that had come with the coffee.

"Don't" Maura commanded "It's a cardinal sin in Italy- a real espresso is to be enjoyed without sugar."

"Seriously?"

"The sugar or the sex? I can't quite follow." The blonde teased and fumbled in her newly acquired handbag.

"I guess both." Jane mumbled. She was still not sure how to comment on the whole story. Obviously a new side of the doctor had presented itself. It was no secret to the detective that her friend was always rather pragmatic on the topic of sex, but she never knew that she had also slept with a woman.

Meanwhile Maura had pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Since when exactly do you smoke? That is unhealthy, remember? Are you really Dr. Maura Isles or did some alien force abduct my friend and replace her with you?" When the words left her lips, Jane was tempted to consider the possibility. It would explain the utterly strange behaviour.

"First of all, there is no scientific proof of any extraterrestrial living organism. Secondly, I smoke rarely, only in Europe and only with a delicious espresso." the blonde stated grinning.

"So, uhm, why did you never tell me you had a female lover?" Jane asked shyly.

Maura took a pull on her cigarette and then simply stated. "You never asked."

Jane looked at her friend unable to process everything that she had heard and experienced today. She couldn't refrain from staring at the doctor's mouth. How she slowly and sensually blew out the smoke that seemed to dance across her beautiful lips before dissolving into the air. She was not sure if she had seen something this sexy and tempting in all her life. _What the hell, _she had to stop herself. All the things Maura said and did seemed to fuel her strange feelings and desires. It seemed as if she did it on purpose. No Jane, she wouldn't, not Maura.

The detective took her glass of grappa and raised it. The doctor followed suit and proclaimed before she emptied it out.

"To women."

* * *

_**A/N: No worries, this night is not over…hope you enjoyed it. If you're interested check out the painting it's really part of the Guggenheim collection in Venice. And please forgive me, my Italian is a little rusty so it might not be perfect, but I couldn't resist – I'm with Maura on that one ;) . Looking forward to your reviews!**_


	13. Chapter 13 end of day 6

_**A/N: I really love your reviews-thank you. In answer: I try to upload a new chapter at least once a week. Life and work keep me busy at the moment, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer, so I uploaded a new one, which is rather short for day 6 is nearly over. The next one is coming soon- I promise. On the issue of smoking- read on ;) As always: Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritson...I own nothing, just love them!**_

* * *

_You desire to embrace it, to caress it, to possess it; and finally a soft sense of possession grows up and your visit becomes a perpetual love affair._

(Henry James)

* * *

_Day 6, 22:41 GMT+1, Venice, Bauer's De Pisis Restaurant_

After they had downed their grappe, Jane could not take it any longer. The sight of her friend smoking was too much for her. It was a disturbing image. On the one hand Maura enjoying a cigarette was so against everything she ever proclaimed. On the other it was a nearly unbearably seductive sight. The doctor's lips were currently the hypnotizing lead in her sinful staging. The uppermost in Jane's mind was her memory of Maura's fingers touching her own lips. And furthermore the reoccurring thought of how her friend's lips would feel on her own. She had to stop this, so she leaned over the table, closer to the doctor and pulled the cigarette out of her mouth.

The green eyes which reflected the flicker of the candle on the table stared at Jane in disbelief and surprise. The detective answered with a shake of the head. "Maura, today I can't believe you." Their eyes interlocked and Maura tilted her head slightly to the left, shrugged and lifted her right eyebrow. A gesture the detective had seen so many times, but tonight it came across differently, nearly provocative.

"You know Freud related smoking to the oral stage, when the libido is focused on the mouth. Frustration over waiting for another person may cause the fixation on oral stimuli."

"uhmm, okay" was the rather ineloquent answer Jane was able to blurt, avoiding the doctor's eyes, which were still fixated on her. She just hoped that the doctor would stop making such awkward comments. They all had a double meaning that more than bordered inappropriateness. Somehow she felt highly uncomfortable around Maura in her new, rather offensive and alluring mode, but still, it was magnetic, seductive and strangely tempting at the same time. Should she now ask whom the blonde was waiting for? No, not a good idea. Her friend was in a strange state, it was not wise to fuel it. Change of subject.

"Don't you think it's getting a little late and we should head back to the hotel?"

* * *

_Day 6, 23:05 GMT+1, Venice, near Piazza San Marco_

It was a difficult task for Dr. Maura Isles. She had tried several times in the past to insinuate that she was interested in Jane, but the desired response never came. She strived by hinting statements, like "I wonder what kind of women we would like if we liked women?" or a challenging look when the detective implied that the doctor didn't want to sleep with her as opposed to Giovanni. Sometimes she was a little bolder even and referred to 'le booty call', asked the brunette to unzip her and proclaimed that her friend looked sexy with the swapped dress on. There were countless occasions where Jane could have jumped on the bandwagon. Recently though her admittedly more unvarnished efforts didn't appear to be in vain. Her friend seemed to be receptive. Was the experiment proofing Maura's hypothesis? Was there a chance that she'd finally succeed in seducing the captivating dark haired beauty?

Oh dear, what a knockout that women was. It had been really hard on the scientist to braise herself. The new suit with its revealing cut made it close to impossible. When Jane had walked out the bathroom in her sexy attire, Maura had struggled with the impulse to ravish the brunette on the spot. Throughout the dinner – as opposed to getting used to the sublime attractiveness- it just got worse. Whenever Jane had leaned down, the low-cut neckline had offered a glimpse on the edge of her bra. The underlying cruelty was, that Maura had purchased the undergarment for Jane who had been running short on clothes during the whole trip. Certainly the doctor had chosen carefully at La Perla and her head was trying not to imagine it on Jane's flawless physique.

Feeling a little intoxicated due to her wanting and the beverages, Maura decided to seize any opportunity that presented itself upon her tonight to push her friend further.

They were walking through the arcades on the east end of Piazza San Marco when Jane came to a sudden stop and burst out upon the sight that presented itself "Maur, what the fuck?"

Instead of the piazza, they had seen in daylight, there was water. The whole square had been flooded and the dim lights of the surrounding buildings were reflected on the surface. Jane was sure that she was in the right place recognizing the basilica and the Torre dell'Orologio.

"Where the hell is the square? It didn't rain; I know that much. Do you see this Maura? I guess they were really downplaying it when they said that this city was drowning. The main sight is already freakin' gone. We were here only what, uhm like three hours ago."

The doctor walked up right beside her friend and put her hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Jane, no, what you're facing is just _aqua alta._"

"So I am hallucinating? Is this a nicer way of you telling me I had a little too much wine, Dr. Isles? Really?" a slightly aggravated Jane asked.

The blonde giggled and the reaction made the detective apoplectic. "You look so innocent Maura, but there's a really cruel side to you."

The doctor needed a few more moments to regain her composure and then explained in her usual scientific manner: "Oh, no, I am not making fun of you. _Aqua alta_ means high water - a phenomenon common to the Venetian lagoon. Due to soil in the costal area, northbound winds and low barometric pressure the high tide's outflow is hindered and causes flooding in certain locations."

"Geez, so I guess we're lucky to be staying on the third floor then, right?" Jane stated.

"Yes, we are." Maura answered and took her friends hand. The brunette was taken by surprise by yet another touch. Before she could really think about it, she was pulled towards the gangway that led across the submerged piazza.

"Maura slow down, those planks look slippery." the brunette warned, being dragged along rather quickly. The advice was taken and they slowly walked along the path. Aside from their footsteps and some sounds of the water, it was totally quiet. During the day one of the most crowded places in the whole city, it was now deserted.

As they reached the approximate centre of the square, Maura suddenly stopped and Jane nearly bumped into her.

"Look Jane, it is breathtaking." the doctor whispered humbly.

After a moment of silence the detective affirmed in low voice "Yes it is"

Both women admired their surroundings. They turned slowly on the small space of the walkway to appreciate every angle. The picturesquely illuminated architecture and the atmosphere had rendered them speechless.

Jane narrowed her gaze and realized that the doctor had ended her turnaround and was facing her. Their eyes met. It seemed like the world stopped turning.

Glancing at eachother Jane broke the silence: "Thank you."

The blonde returned a gesture indicating her confusion.

"Thank you for showing me all this."

Maura took a step closer to her friend.

"It is my pleasure. I couldn't imagine anyone else I'd rather share this with."

Jane felt herself flushing a little, but was sure it would remain unseen in the dark.

"I am pleased that you take delight in all this." the blonde continued. "I never doubted that you'd understand my admiration for Venice once it was bestowed on you."

"You're right, it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." the brunette responded and wasn't sure if she herself was still talking about the Serenissma or the woman standing dangerously close to her and was looking her straight in the eye.

"Well, I Dante Alighieri once said …" the doctor reached out to Jane's jacket and traced the silk of its collar slowly "…that beauty…" then her fingers glided onto the bare skin revealed by the V-cut from. Jane exhaled audibly. "…awakens the soul to _act_."

The last part of the sentence was merely lost on the detective, because Maura had started to softly run her touch down from the brunette's jugular notch along her sternum.

The brunette was frozen. The contact sent indescribably delicious shivers through her entire body. Still staring at the doctor's beautiful face, she realized that her friend's eyes were now focusing on her lips. Maura's head tilted up lightly and shortened the distance between them even brunette could feel the warmth of her breath. _Don't Jane_, don't even think about it. She could sense the heated air tickling on her lips. The urge to feel the touch of her friend's lips on hers was irresistible, unbearable even. Jane gave in to her desire, but before the longed for touch found her, Maura lost her balance, slipped and fell into the aqua alta.

It took Jane a moment regain her senses and she jumped down the gangway to help her friend get up. The water was shallow, but she had managed to get soaking wet.

"Maura, you hurt?" the perplexed detective asked and was answered by a headshake and a burst of laughter. Upon realising that the blonde was unharmed, Jane joined in. Both women were drenched.

"Well done, Dr. Isles. I told ya, that the wood was slippery. And those heels…bound to happen one day." the detective teased and the stepped back onto the gangway.

"Shush" Maura gave back.

Jane bent down and tossed the smaller women over her shoulder and walked. After the first shock, the doctor protested. "Jane, put me down."

A smiling Jane prompted: "I told ya to never shush me again, remember. If you don't wanna listen, you're bound to find out the hard way."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you're not killing me right now ;) Can't wait for your reviews! Do you want them to stay in Venice for a little longer or move on to the next city?  
**_


	14. Chapter 14 Day 7

_**A/N: So, I humbly give you another chapter- I hope you'll like it- let me know! Thanks for the reviews. In answer to the question (and honoured that my Italian still passes)- I have been to Venice several times, Italy generally is one of my favourite destinations- it is such a wonderful country. To keep it 'authentic' I choose places I know throughout the story. - As always: Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritson...I own nothing, just love them!**_

* * *

Real love is the love that sometimes arises after sensual pleasure: if it does, it is immortal; the other kind inevitably goes stale, for it lies in mere fantasy.

Giacomo Casanova

* * *

_Day 7, 06:55 GMT+1, Venice, Danieli Hotel, Riva degli Schiavoni_

"Jane, Jane" Maura hushed. "Wake up!" No reaction from the brunette lying next to her. It was such a peaceful sight and she really didn't want to disturb it, but she had to. She needed her to wake up. Carefully she brushed a brown curl from her face. Oh my god was this woman gorgeous. Her features were precisely outlined on olive skin as if she had been sculpted by one of the grand masters. Maura sighed. The sight was too perfect. The considerably messy curls, which made them more charming, were contrasting the white linen, as was the flawless tanned skin. Jane was a fidgety sleeper and her body was only partly covered. She could stare at her for hours, but she really had to wake her up. All the talking had been useless, so she tried to gently tap her shoulder. Nothing. The doctor's next attempt was conducted with considerably more force. Zero reaction. Maura knew that Jane was always a very deep sleeper, but she became uneasy. Out of habit she moved closer over her friend and inspected her neck, seeing her carotid artery doing its task.

The brunette had not moved or responded in any way, but her now slightly parted lips caught Maura's eye. _Mhmm_. No she couldn't, could she? Considering it, it was not such a bad idea. The ME had always wondered how it would feel to touch them. Her fingers had established that Jane's lips where incredibly soft the day before. The stupid gangway- she was not ready to condone her high heels- had made her fall and impeded the longed meeting of their labia oris. _Mhmm_, this was really tempting and if she thought of it, had no consequences. The brunette was known to be particularly dizzy in her awakening phase, so she would never remember what had awoken her. And if, in the rare occasion that she recollected and inquired, her memory would be so blurry, that Maura could blame sleep inertia. Then again, lying was not her strong suit. Difficult. The odds for her recalling the first seconds of her wake phase were low, very low. And if, then it was most likely that Jane would not dare to approach the topic for it would be too upfront. Yes, weighing the slight possibility of a negative outcome against the highly pleasurable, highly alluring satisfaction of her curiosity, turned out in her appetites favour.

Maura wet her lips and slowly bent over her friend. She could feel her breath on her face. Steady, calm. Then she did it, she narrowed and let their lips touch. It was a gentle and airy contact, but it triggered a sensation in Maura's body that was tremendously unsettlingly pleasurable. She nearly forgot her intention to pull back immediately to disrupt any suspicion. Wow. That was a _really_ bad idea Dr. Isles. She wanted more. She wanted to kiss her fully. She wanted to taste her. She wanted more of _Jane_.

"Huh?" Jane came to life. "Maur', sleep. I want to sleep."

It had worked. The women next to her had come out of her dreams.

"Jane, good morning. You have to wake up. We're late. If you still want to see the Palazzo Ducale, we have to get ready. Come on, it is really worth it! " Maura answered as cheerfully and as composed as she was able to manage. Oh oh oh, she still felt Jane on her lips and had to fight every nerve and muscle in her body that was telling her to pull back into a real kiss.

"Maur, you were a banana republic dictator in your past life…I am sure." a sleepy Jane mumbled, leaving the doctor certain, that her little _detour_ had not been taken note of.

* * *

_Day 7, 14:43 GMT+1, Venice, Palazzo Ducale, court yard._

They had taken the tour through the palace of the doge and Maura had had enough opportunity to distract herself from what had happened in the morning. There were splendid works of art and architecture, historic facts and stories that she was more than eager to share with Jane to get her mind back on track. They had listened to the audio guide twice, which turned to the doctor complaining that the information provided was either insufficient or disputable and engaging in further elaborations.

"Not shabby how this doge lived, it's nice, but the outside is a little much pinkish for my taste" Jane stated.

"You mean the façade? What you are referring to are the diamond-patterned ornaments made of white and reddish limestone. It's characteristic for the Venetian Gothic style, and this is its masterpiece. One aimed to show power and it's a representation of the Venetian self-projection. Pink or red is not always associated with loveliness and peace. On the loggia you have two adjacent rosy marble columns, which served as the location where death sentences where proclaimed." the blonde illuminated.

"Geez, Maur, always you and the dead. Maybe you could ask if they had an autopsy room here as well?" the brunette teased.

She felt it was easier to banter with her friend, then to think of what might have happened yesterday. Something was really off, and she was torn between being relieved that they did not kiss the night before - considering she could not just kiss her best friend, whatever urges she had - and the desire to give into what was haunting her since she had set foot on Europe. _Filthy_ Europe. She hated how she couldn't trust herself and especially her thoughts. Today had started rather weird as well; unbelievable as it was, but she had had this delirious sentiment that Maura had given her a good morning kiss. Jane Rizzoli had gone baloney.

"Remarkably Venice is known to have a long tradition of interest in autopsy. In the sixteenth century two anatomical theatres were installed where public dissections could be witnessed, disputed and even music was played in the background."

"Gross. Change of subject, please." The brunette begged, instantly regretting her reference to Maura's profession.

The blonde obeyed and swiftly moved across the courtyard, signing Jane to follow. The brunette's attention was yet again on Maura in motion, her wonderful curves teasingly displayed. In the morning she had gladly noticed that the doctor picked some jeans out of her bag, sure they were not as distracting as her other attire. She was so wrong. Those skin-tight Armanis were rolled up at the ankles that slid into Louboutins. The thin blue and white stripped blazer played around in a perfect fit. It was not long enough to rescue Jane by covering the accentuated well formed behind. _This woman_. Woman, as in female Jane, right, don't go there.

The detective tried to concentrate on what Maura was showing and explaining. Her efforts seemed not satisfactory to the ME:

"Jane, I did ask you something?"

"Uhm, sorry I was taken aback by the beauty." she conjured an excuse.

"Well, then again, who could these two gentlemen be? To help you, we're in Venice and we're standing at the bottom of the Scala dei Giganti?"

"Dunno, maybe two giants?" she mustered and Maura seemed pleased. Her smile was more than rewarding for her not so brilliant answer.

"Exactly. To be precise: At the top of the staircase, you see Mars on the left, with his shield, who is known as the god of war. Neptune's to the right, god of water and the sea. He's easily recognizable by his long hair and beard, often also depicted with a trident. They are enormously big statues, referring to the power over land and sea, which Venice proclaimed her own."

"Wow, they are huge. And really I think it's fascinating how you can read everything by knowing the clues. Just like being a detective." Jane grinned.

Maura turned to her and beamed. "You are so right Jane. It is always about knowing the clues, and then you'll get to the bottom of the facts. In your profession, in mine, in art…" the ME stopped talking and walked close to her friend. Her voice changed the timbre and she hinted: "You know what else you and those giants have in common?"

The blonde settled herself facing Jane and placed her hands on her friend's hips. The green eyes stared at the taller women's and the brunette could make out a sparkle in them that she learned to be dangerous. All she could do, more or less paralyzed by the sensation of the well-manicured hands on her hips, was to raise an eyebrow.

"I will show you." the smaller women disclosed and skilfully rolled up Jane's t-shirt, revealing her abdomen. Then she let her fingers slide along the perfectly formed abdominal muscles and pointed out their names one after the other.

"Your rectus abdominis….pyramidalis…obliquus externus abdominis…traversus…."

Jane was not sure if she was going to faint right on the spot. Her skin burned under every touch and she shivered. Her mind went blank. All she could sense was Maura on her. Soft, light, tempting, teasing.

Out of a reflex she grabbed the doctor at her upper arms and pushed her away.

"What?" the seductively looking blonde mouthed.

Jane followed her first impulse and straightened her t-shirt down. Then she managed to vocalize: "I can't believe you woman. You are publicly undressing me."

Maura bit her lip, tilted her head and smiled enthrallingly. "I was merely trying to make a scientific point and tell you that Antonio Rizzo must have sculptured his giants after a well-defined model like yourself."

She turned on her heel, grabbed a startled Jane's hand and announced: "Come on I'll show you how Casanova escaped."

* * *

_**A/N: Please leave a review! Jane has had it now…in the next chapter she'll get to the bottom of it and… ;) **_


End file.
